Los fantasmas del pasado
by usura-tialmant
Summary: SHONEN AI BoruxSasu. Boruto detesta a su padre por dejarle de lado por Konoha, convirtiendose en un chiquillo rebelde y enrabietado la mayoría del tiempo. Conocer a Sasuke, que resulta ser el padre de Sarada, le hace descubrir sentimientos que no creía que encontraría en alguien como él, un adulto.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS**

OoC: Fuera de la personalidad dado que no se la verdadera personalidad de los personajes AUN NO HA SALIDO LA PELICULA, ademas que Naruto Gaiden no muestra mucho de la personalidad de Sarada.  
Me he basado mucho en las imágenes que aparecen en el Trailer, pero tampoco es mi predicción sobre la película, simplemente las he usado como guías ya que no tengo nada más sólido a lo que aferrarme…

Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Chico x Chico,  
Naruto y todos sus personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)

* * *

Antes de empezar, decir que esto es una historia de amor PLATONICO entre maestro y Alumno, si no estais interesados en este tipo de material os invito a dejar de leer, pese que no hay connotaciones sexuales prefiero evitar malentendidos y comentarios hirientes sobre el tema^^ sigoa amando el SasuNaruSasu, pero tambien me apetece probar cosas nuevas. Un saludo a todos y empezamos!

 **El usuratonkachi y el halcón herido  
** by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)

El cielo estaba despejado, pero unas nubes en la distancia parecían presagiar una tormenta intensa de la que nadie podría librarse, sin embargo el equipo de Konohamaru avanzaba hacia su misión, custudiando a un cliente; el hokage, o más bien el viejo de mierda ese, desde el punto de vista de Boruto, se lo asignó como un ligero avance para su formación de Genin. EL cliente era un vendedor de telas bastante reconocido e iba a presentar sus servicio a una de las hijas feudales para hacer su kimono de boda; este alegaba que no quería que le pudieran atracar por la noche y saquear sus preciadas telas.

\- ¿Falta mucho?- la voz del joven uzumaki se hizo escuchar.

\- ¿Otra vez Boruto?- se quejó el capitán de equipo- Llevas ya dando la bras desde hace tres horas…- no le dedicó la mejor de las miradas al joven rubio que se limitó a bufar desganado.

\- Creía que preferías estar lo más alejado de Konoha posible…- Mitsuki era un tipo extrño pero uno de los más cuerdos de aquel grupo.

\- Sí, pero también me aburro hasta morir…- por un momento permaneció pensativo apartando la mirada al peliblanco- Aunque también lo prefiero antes de ver la boba cara del Viejo Estúpido.

\- ¡OE!- como era de esperar Konohamaru saltó casi al instante- No debes hablar así de tú padre, Naruto ha…-

\- ¡Ya lo se!- gruñó sin remedio el de las mejillas marcadas- Ha salvado Konoha en varias ocasiones bla bla bla, bla, Bla, por el reconocimiento de la aldea...Bla, bla huérfano, ¡BLA BLA!- cada vez iba subiendo más el tono de voz dejando ver su indignación- Estoy cansado de esa historía, ¡que sea un héroe lo convierte en una buena persona!-.

\- Te estas pasando Boruto…-dijo con una voz más calmada- Tu padre…-

\- ¡Voy a adelantarme a ver si hay enemigos!

Sin esperar el consentimiento de su capitán aceleró el paso hasta que sus pies empezaron a correr lo máximo que le dieron las piernas hasta perderse en el horizonte del camino. Konohamaru tuvo que disculparse por ta espectáculo al comerciante de telas. Uchiha Sarada se limitó a observar en silencio como Boruto se alejaba en uno de esos estúpidos ataques de ira.

\- No es que no le entienda, pero tampoco se como poder ayudarle- la muchacha se vió sorprendida por la mirada me Mitsuki, la había estado observando.

\- Yo en cambio no le puedo comprender…- guardó la calma la morena.

Ella apenas veía a su padre era un evento tan extraño que casi podría contar con los dedos de una mano cuántas veces habían compartido un momento juntos; sin embargo Boruto tenía a su padre a su alcance y este se limitaba a odiarlo sin sentido. Había conocido al Hokage en persona y podía decir que si algo hacía acopio era lo que parecía su ilimitada paciencia. En ningún momento alzó la voz por complicada que fuera la situación las protegió a Chou-Chou y a ella… Había hecho que despertara en ella el deseo de ser Hokage, algo que no se había atrevido a confesarle a su madre. ¿cómo podía odiarlo tanto?

"No es asunto mío…" se libró de sus pensamientos mirando como Konohamaru también tenía que hacer acopio de extrema paciencia con aquel chico.

La noche cayó y el equipo Konohamaru se hospedó en una de las casas de viajeros que encontraron en el camino, la morena miró al rubio en el tejado mirando dirección a la luna menguante de aquella noche, su aire era meditabundo y el labio inferior sobresalía en una infantil mueca. Quizás fueran muy diferentes, pero ambos sufrían por sus padres ¿era tan difícil encontrar un equilibrio?. Pensó si debía impulsarse y reunirse con él, pero era difícil encontrar alguna excusa que la llevara hasta él.

Un alarido en mitad de la noche bloqueó los pensamientos de ambos y fueron al origen del ruido. La primera en llegar fue Sarada encontrando a un atracador a punta de cuchillo amenazando a los dueños del caserón, para su sorpresa también estaba Konohamaru que había abatido a tres de ellos en un instante, pero ahora estaba tenso al ver como el que quedaba estaba a punto de saltar por una de las ventanas con el botín, su capitán negó con la cabeza y ella acató las órdenes alejando la mano de su bolsillo de shurikens.

Ninguno de los dos esperó que tras Sarada apareciera otro atracador inmovilizando a la morena sujetándola con fuerza por debajo del cuello casi asfixiandola, Konohamaru no pudo hacer más que chasquear la lengua.

\- ¡Como te muevas le rajo el cuello a esta polluela!- amenazó inmediatamente.

Al castaño no le dió apenas tiempo para articular una sola palabra, cuando de la ventana que iba a huir el atracador con el botín, apareció Boruto haciéndole un placaje al atracador tirando a este al suelo. Uchiha aprovechó el despiste para zafarse del agarre con rapidez estampando al atracador contra la pared, sin embargo Boruto no tuvo tanta suerte y el suyo le propinó una patada en el estómago que le puso de espalda contra la pared.

El tipo tenía os ojos inyectados en ira cuando se acercó con el cuchillo a toda velocidad, le salvó un shuriken con puntería milimétrica de Sarada, en apenas unas décimas de segundo apareció de la nada encargándose del segundo atracador, dejándole inconsciente con un certero golpe en la nuca.

El rubio miró como la figura de la muchacha le miraba desde arriba mientras él permanecía en el suelo, sus dientes empezaron a rechinar con rabia; le había salvado una vez más. Con toda la dignidad que pudo se expolsó las ropas.

\- Te lo he dejado a huevo…- dijo con todo el descaro que pudo.

\- ¿Eh?- la Uchiha no podía creerse que aquello fuera todo lo que iba a decir.

\- Me voy a dar un baño y a dormir…- se mostró despreocupado bajo la atónita mirada oscura de la chica.

\- ¡Boruto!- E ignoró a su capitán una vez más.

.

.

.

\- Te han dado una buena reprimenda…- dijo divertido Mitsuki.

\- Déjalo ¿Quieres?- siseó entre dientes avergonzado que este se enterara.

\- Bueno, es divertido….- sonrió con cierta malicia- Eres demasiado impulsivo ¿tanto necesitas hacerte notar?

\- Cállate…- murmuró de forma amenazante antes de arrebujarse en el futón y darle la espalda.

El peliblanco suspiró una vez más, Boruto le caía bien pero había veces en que se encerraba tanto que no había manera de poder ayudarle o que encontrara algún alivio, como si viviera en un mundo solitario en el que estaba él contra todos.

El resto de la misión fue un simple trámite que completar, Boruto se mantenía al margen del grupo manteniéndose en silencio y como mucho dirigiendo la palabra a Mitsuki; Sarada podía detectar que aún estaba enfadado por haber sido salvado de aquella manera, no entendía porque de esa rivalidad, a ella le parecía bien mientras no le molestara, pero no podía negar cierta distancia en el momento en que hablaba de aquella forma del Hokage, el cual sentía cierta admiración, y por encima de todo era el padre de Bolt. La menor levantó la mirada deteniéndose en seco por un momento.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Sarada?- el mayor notó aquel cambio de actitud.

\- Me...Me preguntaba si podría adelantarme…- su expresión era tensa; Konohamaru alzó la mirada al cielo tambien- Ah, ya comprendo…- sonrió levemente el castaño- Puedes adelantarte, apenas quedan un par de horas para llegar a Konoha, ya me ocuparé yo del resto…-

\- ¡Gracias!- la muchacha mostró agradecimiento en aquella fugaz sonrisa y de un fuerte impulso se alejó del grupo para emprender una veloz carrera hacia Konoha.

\- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?- musitó el rubio sin evitar cruzarse de brazos notando ese trato de favor por parte del profesor.

\- No pareces haberte dado cuenta ¿verdad?- Mitsuki se adelantó - El halcón…

\- Sí…

\- Es un Halcón muy especial para Sarada, creo que trae mensajes de su padre…-

\- ¿En serio?- Musitó con el labio torcido, la figura de Sarada ya era tan lejana que apenas podía verse en la distancia

"Ella aprecia a su padre…a pesar que apenas le ve..."

Al llegar a Konoha, Boruto se negó de aparecer por la sala del Hokage para presentar el informe junto a Mitsuki y Konohamaru; su paseo por Konoha no duró mucho Shikamaru le obligó a presentarse ante su padre, Boruto no podía estar más indignado al verle ahí pasando páginas y centrarse en el ordenador sin mirar quien acababa de entrar; apretó los puños y los labios con fuerza conteniendo el gruñido de rabia que le estrangulaba por dentro.

\- Te he traído a tu invitado- anunció finalmente Nara al ver que el Hokage no despegaba los ojos de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

\- Gracias, Shikamaru, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?- el Hokage entrelazó los dedos manteniendo los codos apoyados en la mesa y el menor supo que le tocaba su rutinaria reprimenda. Como era de esperar Nara abandonó la sala dejándoles a solas- Boruto…-

\- Sea por lo que sea que me has llamado hazlo rápido…- frunció el ceño el menor.

Naruto dejó caer levemente los ojos guardandose un suspiro al mirar a su hijo que me mantuvo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la cara ladeada para no mirarle, el labio que sobresalía le indicaba que estaba realmente enfadado.

\- Konohamaru me ha contado lo que ha pasado en la misión…

\- ¿Y?

\- Debes ir con más cuidado, si te pasara algo ¿sabes lo mucho que nos dolería?

\- Claro…- se mofó levemente.- te preocupas tanto que desde que eres Hokage te olvidas que existo excepto para …- se quedó callado, cuando se encontró con los ojos de su padre tras aquellas manos entrelazadas.

\- Bolt, sabes que he sido huérfano y he pasado por el dolor que no hubiera nadie esperando por mí, o que me preguntara como estoy al llegar a casa.

Aquello hizo estallar al más joven que avanzó dando largas zancadas hasta aquella endemoniada mesa que ya aborrecía hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Con más fuerza de a que hubiera querida golpeó la superficie de la mesa en señal de enérgica protesta.

\- ¡Prefiero mil veces no tener padres que uno como tú!- como respuesta su padre, no, de ese ¡viejo de mierda! se limitó a cerrar los ojos como hacía siempre que le decía la verdad a la cara; no era más que un cobarde que se refugiaba tras ese montón de papeles y la pantalla de ordenador.

No esperó un instante más antes de darse media vuelta para salir por la puerta, ya había tenido bastante de el cuento de siempre, no le importaba s vida, si sabía el dolor de la soledad ¿por qué le hacía sentir algo así? Se sentía tan abandonado que quería gritar de la rabia y no quería hacerlo, no quería darle esa satisfacción.

\- ¡Aún no he terminado…!-escuchó a su espalda

\- ¡No soy uno de tus ninjas!- finalmente se volteó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta - Dicen que los hijos tienden a ser como sus padres…¡Yo no pienso ser como tu!¡no voy a hacer lo que me digas que haga para convertirme en como tu! ¡Si amas ser Hokage, yo lo odio! ¡Definitivamente no voy a ser Hokage!

Sus palabras no tardaron en ser seguidas por un intenso portazo, ignoró la voz del mayor que le llamaba. Sabía que no le seguiría que estaría demasiado ocupado en sus importantes papeles que en cuidar a su hijo. Al llegar a casa la cosa no fue mucho mejor su madre era alguien tierna y comprensiva, siempre la había adorado, su único refugio durante años.

\- Bienvenido Boruto…- La escuchó desde la cocina y el rubio sonrió levemente acercándose hasta la cocina con las manos en los bolsillos - Has venido una poco tarde…

\- Si, bueno…- balbuceó sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo.- la misión...ya sabes.- Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Se giró para mirarle notando que estaba a su espalda.

\- ¡Para nada!- sonrió con altivez, ilusionado de contarle como le fue a su madre- Ha sido de lo más aburrida, ha sido un paseo de un lado a otro…-

Su madre, Hyuuga Hinata lucía una inmaculada media melena, estaba cocinando la cena y a Boruto le empezaban a gruñir las tripas pensando en el banquete que se iba a dar, tanta caminata le había abierto un apetito atroz. Con ella se sentía mucho más cómodo…

\- Es solo que el Viejo me ha llamado y me ha estado ahí comiendo la oreja…

\- No deberías hablar así de tu padre…- dijo con suavidad - Tu padre es el Hokage, tiene mucho trabajo, mira por todos nosotros todos los días, por eso siempre tiene que esfor…

\- ¡Corta ya el rollo, mama!- La ojiperla se giró a mirarle sorprendida por aquella reacción - Hokage aquí, Hokage allá…- gruñó- El Hokage está en todos lados menos en casa…¿qué te juegas a que no vendrá hoy tampoco a cenar?

Aquel le dolió a la mujer, pero no iba a callarse, era la verdad, también detestaba que por su culpa su madre siempre tuviera esa cara tan triste ¿que le cuesta alejarse al menos por la noche de ese mugriento trabajo?

"Definitivamente no voy a ser Hokage...Me da igual si es a lo máximo que puedo aspirar, ¡es una basura de trabajo que no quiero para nada!"

\- ¡Ah! es cierto no te lo he enseñado, te fuiste de misión y no me dió tiempo a enseñartelo…- tras limpiarse las manos se acercó a la nevera y se acercó con un enorme pastel. - ¿Has visto?- se acercó con una sonrisa conciliadora.

\- Ala, mamá- rió con entusiasmo también - ¿la has hecho tú?- ella asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Se fijó que había una placa con el nombre de su hermana, se le olvidó completamente que era el cumpleaños de Himawari. Al mirar a su madre supo que ella se había dado cuenta.

\- Boruto…- suspiró.- Recuerda que me prometiste que te encargarias de tu hermana todo el día para que le hagamos una fiesta sorpresa con sus amigos de clase…

\- Sí, mamá…- suspiró sin mucho entusiasmo, no estaba en sus planes estar paseando con su hermana pequeña todo el días de arriba para abajo.

\- Sólo será hasta las siete…- le recordó al joven- Papá también estará aquí para celebrarlo…- sonrió de nuevo.

Aquello produjo en el menor una especie de cortocircuito y la azabache pudo verlo cuando el ceño de su hijo se contrajo en una mueca de desaprobación.

\- Entonces…¿de verdad que va venir?- habló con rabia contenida; Hinata apenas pudo abrir la boca cuando él continuó.-Simplemente te mueve cuando se trata de Himawari ¡¿verdad?!- le tiró en cara - Cuando yo te digo que quiero verle te limitas a decirme que es su trabajo ¡que lo acepte como tal! pero cuando se trata de Himawari viene corriendo ¡¿verdad?!.

\- Boruto…- susurró la mayor tratando de consolar a su hijo.

Apenas la mano de la ojiperla rozó la tela de su espalda cuando este se sacudió dándole un golpe al soporte de la tarta tirándola al suelo. El silencio se produjo de forma seca al ver como la tarta quedó aplastada contra el suelo, cuando Bolt alzó la mirada se encontró con la mirada contenida de su madre sin saber cómo descifrar la. No sabría decir si fuera por miedo, rabia o vergüenza que emprendió la carrera hasta la puerta que daba a la calle y empezó a correr hasta su cuarto encerrandose.

Miró la luna desde su ventana con los brazos en el poyete, su cabeza reposaba sobre los brazos cruzados escuchando a su madre lavar los platos y acabando sus tareas en silencio sin haberse acercado a decirle nada. No había que ser muy listo para apreciar que su madre atendí más a la pequeña Himawari, no era que quisiera ser el hijo mimado de mamá, simplemente quería que cuando su madre le prestara atención no fuera única y exclusivamente para algo que tuviera que ver con su hermana, se sentía avergonzado por lo ocurrido, pero por mucho que se disculpara no cambiaría que la había cagado.

Aquella sensación era horrible, el sentirse desplazado de todo lo que él quería, pero por algún motivo lo que más le afectaba era el tema de su padre. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con él le hacía estallar en la más descontrolable ira y rabia. Frunció el labio una vez más sabiendo perfectamente porque le pasaba eso.

Quería a su padre,

Quería que le mirara, que le reconociera a él, pero no era así; se quedaba todo el día en la oficina sin prestarle atención sin felicitarle por sus progresos en la escuela o en las técnicas que iba aprendiendo, sólo recibía silencio. Todo era por nada, Decía que le odiaba, pero lo cierto era que le quería demasiado, había conocido a un padre que le consintió, le enseño a hacer muñecos de nieve, algunas técnicas para hacer emboscadas y asustar a su madre; echaba esos tiempo de menos. Cuando le vió convertirse en Hokage hinchó el pecho orgulloso y su mente gritó como nunca 'Es mi padre, el Hokage es mi padre' pero aquella ilusión y orgullo quedó engullido por la soledad; su padre fue abandonando la vida familiar y su madre se cobijó al cuidado de Himawari para soportar aquella soledad, pero él estaba solo, no tenía a nadie.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse levemente, se dió prisa en secase aquellas ridículas lágrimas. Quería tanto transformar su añoranza en odio, así nada le importaría de lo que le pasara a ese estúpido viejo de mierda…

Demasiado avergonzado por lo ocurrido a la mañana siguiente se escapó de casa antes que ninguno de los dos adultos pudiera decirles nada sobre lo que pasó con la tarta de cumpleaños de Himawari. Sin nada mejor que hacer se tumbó mirando el cielo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando vió volar a un halcón frente a él.

"- No pareces haberte dado cuenta ¿verdad?- Mitsuki se adelantó - El halcón…

\- Sí…

\- Es un Halcón muy especial para Sarada, creo que trae mensajes de su padre…-"

LO más sorprendente era que estaba descendiendo ¿eso significaba que el padre de Sarada estaba por ahí. De un salto y sin saber muy bien porque decidió que la curiosidad venciera a su pereza de moverse ahí. Nunca había visto al padre de Sarada a saber cuando podría tener otra oportunidad para eso. Saltando de árbol en árbol se encontró con la imagen de un hombre con capa negra y pelo negro, no es que fuera inusual pero ahí estaba leyendo lo que parecía un mensaje, No podía verle la cara, estaba de espalda así no había forma de confirmarlo.

Mientras miraba por donde podía saltar unos Shurikens volaron en su dirección quedando desequilibrando, haciéndole caer, por suerte tenía buenos reflejos y cayó de pie.

\- ¡JE!- bufó altivo - te hará falta más que….¿eh?-

El muy desgraciado había desaparecido…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- escuchó a su espalda helandole la sangre hasta lo más profundo aquella voz tan profunda, pero ala vez terriblemente fría y sin compasión.

De un salto consiguió alejarse pudiendo verle finalmente la cara, o al menos media, tenía un largo mechón de pelo cubriendole la cara, los ojos también eran negros, eso coincidiría con el físico de Sarada, pero habían muchos viajeros con esas características.

\- Contesta- apremió.

en uno de sus movimientos pudo ver como en el cinturón colgaba una bandana de Konoha con una muesca encima del símbolo de la aldea. Lo primero que cruzó por la mente del rubio fue 'ninja renegado'

\- No pienso dejar que vayas hasta la aldea…¡Voy a detenerte aquí y ahora!- le advirtió antes de ejecutar unos sellos - ¡Kage bunshin!-

Por un momento hubo silencio, pudo identificar como en aquellos ojillos fríos pareció encontrar algo parecido a una reacción, aquello sería fantástico, cazaría ese ninja renegado y haría que todos los que no habían creído en él se callaran la boca, él sería mucho más que 'el hijo del Hokage'

\- Ya veo...eres el hijo de Naruto…- Dijo el renegado con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con él!- estalló al instante antes de saltar a por el extraño.

Si le preguntaran no podría decir que fue lo que pasó exactamente, él y sus clones saltaron contra aquel ninja renegado cuando se encontró de bruces en el suelo mirando hacia arriba y sus dos clones extinguidos sin ninguna dificultad. Podía ver al hombre que le miraba desde arriba sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su cara.

\- Eres más idiota que Naruto…-

No tuvo tiempo para enfadarse cuando rodó sobre su espalda para ponerse en pie y dar la cara a aquel tipo.

\- Entonces…¿conoces al viejo?- se exaltó por un momento.

\- Más o menos…- fue la única respuesta antes de girar sobre sus talones y emprender su viaje de vuelta a Konoha.

Ver el mundo al revés al parecer le hizo enlazar ciertas cosas que una vez escuchó; su padr le hablaba de su rival, en quien confiaba plenamente, con quien luchó codo con codo junto a Sakura, la madre de Sarada. Sin duda ese era Uchiha Sasuke, el padre de Sarada; y el único a la altura del Hokage.

\- ¡Espera!- se apresuró a adelantarle para ponerse en su camino ante - ¡Se mi maestro! ¡dejame ser tu alumno! …- el hombre detuvo sus pasos para mirarle sin cambio en su expresión- Yo…¡quiero derrotar a mi padre!

\- Suerte con eso…- de nuevo su actuación no sorprendió al moreno que rodeandole continuó su camino.

\- ¿¡No me has escuchado?!- gruñó el rubio una vez más colocándose justo delante una vez más - No voy a dejar que avances un paso más hasta que…-

Lo que sus ojos no vieron no se lo pudo creer, hacía un momento estaba justo delante y ahora lo tenía a su espalda, no había dejado de caminar, era como si le hubiera atravesado, o más insólito se hubiera teletransportado. Aquello sencillamente le dejó sin palabras y casi le recorrió cierto respeto por aquel, sin duda debía ser él su maestro sin importar el que.

Armandose de valor volvió a acudir hasta el moreno y colocarse delante, este suspiró al tenerle justo delante.

\- Veo que va a ser inútil…- aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír al rubio - ¿que es lo que quieres?-

\- ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Quiero derrotar a mi padre!-

\- Y yo te dije suerte con eso…- insistió el moreno- naruto es el Hokage, y no en vano es considerado el ninja más poderoso…

\- ¡Pero tú eres su rival! ¡seguro que debes de saber algún método para derrotarlo!

\- Si piensas que derrotar a Naruto con una técnica estás muy equivocado…- siguió en sus trece el moreno manteniendo la mirada sobre el más joven, pero este no abandonó su expresión de determinación- Mañana a las 7:30 en el campo de entrenamiento…- dió por finalizada la conversación y Boruto no volvió a insistirle.

El joven Uzumaki sonrió satisfecho de haberse salido con la suya, había resultado más fácil de lo que pensaba convencer al inquebrantable Uchiha Sasuke. No era mal ninja, pero debía demostrarle que realmente tenía posibilidades de derrotar a su viejo. Motivado hasta lo más profundo decidió entrenar como precalentamiento a lo que suponía que iba ser un duro entrenamiento con el rival de su padre.

No apareció por casa hasta bastante entrada la noche encontrando que su padre había vuelto al trabajo, se había pasado por una tienda buscando algún regalo para Himawari, le regaló un clip para el pelo, era lo único que se le ocurría con el poco dinero que tenía, aunque a ella parecía gustarle aquel tipo de tonterías , al fin al cabo era una niña. Se fue a dormir temprano, apenas acabó de cenar con la esperanza que el entrenamiento le transformara lo antes posible.

Puntual como un reloj acudió a la visita, el moreno estaba ahí esperando al pequeño revoltoso. El entrenamiento resultó no tener nada que ver con lo físico, tras hacer una prueba para que tratara de alcanzarle o golpearle, la cual no consiguió superar, le costó casi creerse que pudiera moverse con aquella facilidad con aquella capa.

El moreno le mostró lo que era la técnica contraria a la de Naruto, el Rasengan. Quedó maravillado al ver las luces y como chisporroteaba aquella técnica, Chidori, realmente sonaba como mil pájaros revoloteando y chillando alrededor de la espada.

\- Esta es mi técnica especial que solía usar contra Naruto, Naruto es natural de viento, y esta técnica es de rayo- empezó a explicar.

\- ¡Es fantástica!- apretó los puños decidido a hacer esa técnica suya.- ¡Vamos enseñamela!- le instigó- ¿Necesitaré una espada yo también?

\- No te excites tan pronto…- aclamó extinguiendo la técnica- El Rasengan empuja al contrincante, mientras el Chidori lo atraviesa…¿realmente quieres atravesar a tu padre con esto?.

Aquella pregunta le shockeo, realmente no quería matar a su padre, quería que le reconociera, pero si lo que decía era verdad aquella técnica iba a ser muy peligrosa. La duda nubló por un momento el rostro del más joven.

\- ¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Sabre apañarmelas!

El moreno no puso más objeciones al respecto y empezó a instruirle en el fluir del chakra y los sellos que debía, aquella técnica era más difícil de lo que esperaba a pesar que ponía toda su atención no podía controlar el fluir del Chakra.

Los días pasaron pero su control del chakra no mejoró en absoluto, lo que más tensión le provocaba al rubio era que el moreno dijo que iba a irse en dos días, si no conseguía controlarlo a tiempo no podría entrenarse más para perfeccionarlo, le había dicho que su técnica de rayo la empleaba en varios estados, no se limitaba en hacer chisporrotear su mano derecha.

\- ¡Arf!- dejó caer el cuerpo hacia atrás en uno de los impulsos al tratar de liberar el chakra sin éxito, el adulto no dijo nada observando como si nada.- ¡¿No puedes enseñarme de forma que sea más rápido!?

\- ¿Ya te rindes? Naruto ya lo hubiera aprendido…

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me compares con él!- le señaló como advertencia pero no era algo que el moreno se sintiera amenazado en absoluto.

\- 'Seguir tu propio camino'...eso fue lo que dijiste…- repitió lo que una vez escuchó - si quiere aprender más rápido deberías hacerlo así. - Con la mano derecha invocó una línea de kage bunshin sin apenas parpadear. - claro que este es un método que usaba tu padre…

Aquello no gustó en absoluto al menor que frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos negándose a seguir cualquier método que tuviera que ver con lo que hiciera su padre.

\- Simplemente consiste en hacerlo estallar con control ¿no? entonces usaré más chakra y listo…- encontró su fácil solución.

Sasuke no se opuso a lo que decía, no se oponia a casi nada de lo que decía y eso le provocaba cierta inseguridad, los adultos no paraban de decirle qu debía hacer o dejar de hacer y eso le ponía furioso sin embargo a ese hombre no parecía importarle lo más mínimo lo que pudiera pasar, por una parte lo agradecía pero por otra se sentía algo incómodo.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza concentrándose al máximo, las primeras chispas empezarona salir tras tres días de entrenamiento, aquello hizo que el rubio se emocionara pero enseguida que perdió la concentración el chakra estalló y la técnica se fue al garete.

\- Continua así, concéntrate más- fue la única instrucción que le dio- puedes entrenar mientras yo no este pero si logras fijar el Chidori no lo hagas más de dos veces…

\- ¿Por qué?- dijo con cierta falta de aire

\- Chidori consume mucho chakra, tu no tienes tantas reservas como podría tener Naruto, si por casualidad decidieras utilizarla un tercera vez, podría consumir todo tu chakra y morir-

La calma con que le dijo aquello hizo que el rubio dudara que aquello fuera verdad

\- Además, esta técnica tiene otra desventaja…- Continuó con su explicación.

Boruto contuvo por un momento el aliento cuando se apartó la capa del lado izquierdo, había notado que Sasuke se movía de una forma un tanto peculiar pero nunca se imaginó que se encontraría la manga izquierda vacía.

\- Esto fue lo que me pasó a mí en nuestro último enfrentamiento usando el Chidori.

Sin duda, si aquello era verdad, no volvería a despreciar el poder de aquella técnica. Devolvió la mirada al único ojo visible de su maestro, había notado que el ojo Izquierdo también era diferente al derecho; sin duda aquel hombre era un manto lleno de cicatrices, hasta su inexpresión parecía gritar lo mucho que ha sufrido en el pasado.

El entrenamiento no continuó por mucho tiempo, aún era de día y Boruto se retiró sin saber que hacer el resto de la tarde, aquella visión de Sasuke sin brazo por un momento le turbó, era como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que el moreno no solo había perdido su brazo izquierdo, casi parecía que fuera el menor de sus males, un ninja mutilado no es que se considerara un inútil, pero ese hombre era muchísimo más capaz que el mejor entrenado de la élite ¡de eso estaba seguro! No hacía falta verle luchar con lo que había visto ya era bastante.

"Simplemente no sabe enseñar…" bufó.

-Boruto…- le sacaron de su ensimismamiento - No esperaba encontrarte aquí…- fue el único comentario que realmente pudo escuchar de Mitsuki que se acercó hasta él.

Se encontraba mirando el infinito sobre un muelle encima del lago cerca de las afueras del poblado, el peliblanco se acercó tomando asiento a su lado cuando cuando él lo hizo.

\- Creía que estabas en un entrenamiento que iba a hacerte destacar de todos…¿a qué viene esa cara?- La mueca de su compañero le hizo entender que no iba tan bien como decía en un inicio que iba.- ya veo…- le dejó su espacio mirando hacia el horizonte del lago.

\- ¿Sabes? siempre he pensado en Sarada en mi rival a superar, si pudiera vencerla entonces estaría preparado para batir a mi padre, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que ella tiene a quien salir...ella es realmente asombrosa porque su padre lo es…

\- No esperaba escucharte decir algo así de Sarada y mucho menos de alguien más…- rió suavemente cuando el rubio le miró de forma que no le avergonzara por lo que acababa de decir.- Sin embargo…- volvió a desviar la mirada- me he dado cuenta que eres una persona que guardas mucho en tu interior algo que parece desear salir desesperadamente. No es como que seas alguien débil...simplemente antes no sabía que decirte al respecto, es como si algo te bloqueara, dices que quieres derrotar a tu padre, pero creo que realmente no es eso lo que quieres….

Se sucedió el silencio, era algo realmente raro en el rubio que no encontrara algo que decir.

\- Sí, tienes razón...aquello por lo que luchar…

\- Eso mismo, lo que tanto repiten en la escuela…- trató de quitarle hierro al asunto al haber abordado el tema con, quizás, demasiada seriedad.

\- Sí…- dijo aun medio ausente dejando pasar largo minutos. pasado ya un tiempo Mitsuki volvió a ponerse en pie- Gracias, tendré en cuenta que no eres siempre un toca-pelotas…

\- No es culpa mía que seas tan predecible…- se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse dejando al rubio en su extraña meditación al parecer se había percatado de algo, por aquella vez le dejaría estar.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke se sorprendió al ver al rubio en el area de entrenamiento antes que él, dió or supuesto que aquel no durmió en toda la noche, en eso era clavado a naruto, le veía igual de idiota que su amigo en hacer esas extrañas locuras. Estaba sentado en una gran roca con expresión meditabunda.

\- Empecemos…- anunció al acercarse, pero este no movió un músculo; curioso cuando por el poco tiempo que le conocía no paraba de quejarse de no tener resultados

\- Me he estado preguntando…- empezó a hablar el menor- todos tratan de instruirme...de decirme que hago bien y que hago mal, eso sin contar si menciono al excelentísimo Hokage…¡Bah!- aquello que vió de reojo era una media sonrisa lo que vió en el rostro del moreno, igualmente fue demasiado fugaz como para confirmarlo-. Sin embargo tú, no me has contradecido en ningún momento ni puesto 'en mi lugar'.

\- ¿Me harías caso si lo hiciera?-

\- Hmmmm- entrecerró los ojos mirando a su maestro pero este simplemente cerró los ojos con serenidad como respuesta- es por eso que me pregunto si tu y yo sentimos lo mismo…- aquello sí que le hizo abrir los ojos aunque sus miradas no se encontraron-. Quiero decir…- él también optó por apartar la mirada.- Estoy hablando de mi padre…

\- ….-

\- Quiero derrotar a mi padre a casi cualquier precio, por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar a mí y a mí familia. de verdad que ¡puedo visualizarme dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara y no sentirme culpable por ello! -para más énfasis ejecutó la acción de dar un puñetazo directo- Pero me he dado cuenta...Todo este tiempo he estado fingiendo que le detestaba y le odio, siempre digo de querer derrotarle, pero en el fondo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes...que vuelva a mirar a la familia en vez de a esos papeles…- lentamente dejó caer los hombros en una actitud algo abatida-. es como si nos hubiera sustituido, odio tanto el cargo de Hokage que podría morir y…- paró en seco.- No se porque te cuento todo esto…- le devolvió la mirada al moreno. - No hace falta ser muy observador para saber que tu has sufrido mucho...y aquí estás...creo...que tú sería del único que recibiría un sermón, sin embargo no lo haces…¿por qué?

-...- se mantuvieron la mirada por un momento hasta que Uchiha decidió contestar- No es como si yo pudiera darte lecciones de lo que debes o no hacer.- luego apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Es por esa bandana de renegado?- se aventuró a preguntar- No hay día que no la lleves encima- Significa mucho para tí.

\- Durante muchos años la ira,el orgullo y la competitividad fueron mis únicos compañero de cama, pensando y pensando alrededor de esos sentimiento creyendo que con ello me haría más fuerte para alcanzar mis objetivos... siempre encontraba algo nuevo que odiar…- tras un breve silencio Uchiha dió unos cuantos pasos al frente. - como no has venido a entrenar iré a prepararme para mi viaje…

\- ¡Eh! ¡espera!- El blondo se impulsó para poder aterrizar frente a él - Si has abandonado ¿eso significa que has encontrado tu motivación para seguir luchando?.- el silencio de este lo tomó como un 'sí' - ¿que es?- se acercó impacientandose a saber la respuesta.

\- No importa, deberías centrarte en el tuyo…- pasó de largo del joven para volver por donde había venido.

\- ¿Y si decidiera que ese motivo vas a ser tú?- Aquello detuvo los pasos del moreno pero no se giró ni tan siquiera para mirarle.

\- Entonces estarías cometiendo el mismo error que tu padre…

Uchiha empezó a avanzar cuando la voz del joven volvió a interrumpirle.

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que pensar en los demás más que en uno mismo va a continuar haciéndome más débi? ¿No es lo que estás haciendo tú ahora?

\- Sencillamente mantente fiel a tu palabra y sigue 'tu propio camino'- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Sabía que aunque le interceptar y continuara hablando el moreno le evitaría o simplemente desaparecía delante de sus ojos. Se contentó con mirarle alejarse dejándole con el entrenamiento a medias, a pesar de que teóricamente había fracasado sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

No podría decir que era lo que pasaba por su interior, pero desde que conoció al padre de Sarada su mundo se volvió del revés, planteandose demasiadas tonterías, pero se sintió interiormente satisfecho quizás de haber hecho el ridículo, no le importaba, porque se había fijado un nuevo objetivo y ese se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke...Y se sentía satisfecho de haberlo hecho, quería alcanzar las emociones del moreno, sabía que en el fondo aceptó como su discípulo porque le comprendía

 **CONTINUARÁ**?

* * *

Buenas gente! esto es un inicio de BoruSasu, la verdad es que como siempre tengo una idea en la cabeza y cuando termino no tiene nada que ver...no estoy para nada satisfecha con este texto...más adelante lo revisaré y puede que escriba una continuación ya que lo he planteado mucho como iniciación a una historia sin que haya ocurrido nada raro…

Como he comentado en el inicio es MUY POSIBLE que esto sea completamente OOC dado que no tengo idea de como son los personajes realmente.

Ando bastante de bajón con respecto al NaruSasu..así que con el trailer de la nueva película me ha venido una nueva inspiración...el BoruSasu...no SasuBoru dado que yo considero que el que realmente se moverá porque funcione será Boruto y no Sasuke. como habéis podido ver Sasuke aún continúa teniendo sentimientos por Naruto, sentimientos no correspondidos que es posible que en un futuro sean correspondidos por Boruto…

Sencillamente dejo de escribir...he estado todo el día escribiendo sin parar y puede que por eso la historia esté decayendo...Debería haber escrito NO SOY TU AMIGO pero ya sabéis como va esto cuando se tiene una idea hay que escribirla...aunque esta ha salido bastante bizarra...sin embargo la dejaré aparcada hasta nuevo aviso y me dedicare a mis Sasunaru primero , desde luego XDDD

Por favor dejad vuestros reviews!


	2. La familia del halcón herido

**ADVERTENCIAS**

OoC: Fuera de la personalidad dado que no se la verdadera personalidad de los personajes AUN NO HA SALIDO LA PELICULA, ademas que Naruto Gaiden no muestra mucho de la personalidad de Sarada.

Me he basado mucho en las imágenes que aparecen en el Trailer, pero tampoco es mi predicción sobre la película, simplemente las he usado como guías ya que no tengo nada más sólido a lo que aferrarme…

Yaoi, Chico x Chico

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)

* * *

Antes de empezar, decir que esto es una historia de amor PLATÓNICO entre maestro y Alumno, si no estais interesados en este tipo de material os invito a dejar de leer, pese que no hay connotaciones sexuales prefiero evitar malentendidos y comentarios hirientes sobre el tema^^ sigo amando el SasuNaruSasu, pero también me apetece probar cosas nuevas. Un saludo a todos y seguimos con la historia!

 **La familia del halcón herido**

by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)

La noche había caído y Boruto se dedicó a hacer sus paseos rutinarios paseando por el mercado y la tienda de videojuegos para comprobar que no hubiera salido un juego nuevo.

 _"Se va ir mañana ¿verdad?...Ahora estará pasando las últimas horas en la villa con su familia…"_

la mirada azulada se mantuvo sobre la carátula del juego donde aparecía un tipo muy musculado con gafas disparando armas como de láser a lo que parecía un extraterrestre con multitud de ojos en una masa deforme. Normalmente ese hallazgo le habría hecho correr hasta casa para probarlo y así destensar sus malos momentos de día con su consola portátil; pero en aquel momento dejó que las manos bajaran lentamente y dejar el juego donde lo había encontrado.

\- ¿No tienes dinero?- escuchó al vendedor cerca de él. Era un cliente bastante asiduo así que solía hacerle ofertas jugosas.- Podrías alquilarlo para que lo pruebes… ¿qué me dices?-

El hombre amplió su sonrisa, pero no hubo cambio en el rostro del más joven que devolvió la mirada a la carátula del juego.

\- No hace falta, creo que mejor me espero a otro día…

Y de esa manera tan cabizbaja abandonó la tienda de videojuegos que rápidamente se llenó con un grupillo de cinco chavales de cursos superiores que no tardaron en centrara la atención en el juego que Boruto acababa de dejar. Aquella situación normalmente haría que se le llevaran los demonios y reclamara mentalmente que había sido el primero en verlo, pero no en aquella ocasión su mente estaba en otro lado y en el incesante cosquilleo de su mano derecha.

 _"- Esta es mi técnica especial que solía usar contra Naruto, Naruto es natural de viento, y esta técnica es de rayo- empezó a explicar._

 _\- ¡Es fantástica!- apretó los puños decidido a hacer esa técnica suya.- ¡Vamos enseñamela!- le instigó- ¿Necesitaré una espada yo también?_

 _\- No te excites tan pronto…- aclamó extinguiendo la técnica- El Rasengan empuja al contrincante, mientras el Chidori lo atraviesa…¿realmente quieres atravesar a tu padre con esto?."_

El entrenamiento del Chidori había sido agotador, apenas pudo hacer aparecer una débiles chispas; sentía los músculos entumecidos y la piel quemara de alguna manera, hasta juraría que su piel se veía más roja que la del otro brazo. No pudo evitar que la imagen de la manga izquierda de Sasuke vacía tras confesarle que aquella fue el resultado de uno de sus Chidori.

Si no se andaba con cuidado iba acabar igual, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba, no era acabar sin brazo, sino cuáles fueron las verdaderas circunstancias de que aquello le pasara al que ahora consideraba a su modelo a seguir. ¿Por qué de aquella mirada tan vacía y fría? ¿Por qué desaparecía? ¿Se iba de misión por orden de su padre?. Con la cabeza llena de preguntas sobre el mayor de los Uchiha volvió a emprender su camino a casa.

\- Ya he vuelto…- anunció

\- Bienvenido a casa…- Le contestó como de costumbre su madre cuando el olor a comida golpeó sus narices y enseguida el estómago rugió con desesperación.

Como si se tratara de un dibujo animado alzó la cabeza y se dejó llevar por la fuerza magnética de ese agradable olor a comida, el cual encontró en la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre

\- ¿Qué es? - se adelantó a preguntar

\- Pues, es una receta que he encontrado en un libro de cocina que había en el…-

A ambos les sorprendió el sonido del timbre en la puerta que daba a la calle. Hinata se dió prisa en limpiarse las manos en el trapo de cocina antes de acudir a la llamada.

\- ¡Ya voy yooo!- Como una flecha Himawari acudió a la puerta para con pequeños saltitos no poder llegar hasta el pomo de la puerta.

\- Va, va,...dejame a mi Himawari…- dijo con suavidad la adulta llegando finalmente hasta a puerta.

En el momento que escuchó el timbre a Boruto se le congeló la sangre a la vez que su pulso se aceleraba, desvió la mirada hasta el reloj encontrándose que eran las ocho, era bastante tarde como para cenar, pero era la hora que en teoría tendría que llegar su padre, por eso su madre siempre retrasaba la cena hasta esa hora. El corazón iba a salirle del pecho y con timidez se asomó tras una de las esquinas del pasillo al escuchar como la puerta de calle crujía.

\- ¡Papi!- estalló la niña cuando la puerta se abrió alzando los brazos esperando ser aupada por las manos de su padre.

Pero lo que había tras la puerta no era la dorada melena del Hokage, sino la oscura capa que Boruto reconoció al instante, haciendo que su pulso se detuviera por un instante, a pesar que a puerta no se abrió del todo le pudo distinguir perfectamente, Uchiha Sasuke había ido a su casa… Los pies le empujaron a caminar hasta él, ¿qué era aquello que le impulsaba con tal fuerza?.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun?- fue lo primero que dijo la mayor sujetando a la pequeña antes que esta se cogiera a sus ropas.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No,- comenzó con aquella voz grave - venía a hablar con Naruto…-

Escuchar el nombre de su padre no hizo detener sus pasos.

\- Lo lamento, Sasuke-kun, mi marido no está en casa, supongo que seguirá en la Torre del Hokage, si no se encuentra de camino… ¿quieres pasar?-

Su madre se hizo a un lado y Boruto pudo verle frente a él, era totalmente inesperado que le hubiera encontrado ahí, pero a pesar de buscar a su padre no menguó en absoluto una extraña alegría de verle una vez más antes que se fuera. Ahí estaba él mirándole fijamente ignorando todo lo que decían los adultos hasta que finalmente sus miradas se encontraron: azul contra oscuro y entonces sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

\- Disculpa las molestias…- Fue lo último que dijo antes de girarse y desaparece tras la puerta.

\- Que raro que haya venido aquí…- declaró su madre.

\- ¿Por qué?...¿No se supone que son amigos?- quiso saber el más joven.

\- Sí...pero…- La azabache permaneció pensativa- Bueno, es hora de cenar…- desvió la mirada a Himawari que pareció desilusionada al no encontrarse con su padre.-Vamos…-

Hinata empezó a caminar con la niña de su mano, Boruto empezó a seguirle los pasos manteniéndose pensativo en lo que acababa de pasar. Ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad que nunca había visto ese hombre hasta pasado unos pocos días atrás, nunca había aparecido por su casa para buscar a su padre, era mucho más seguro encontrarle en la Torre del Hokage, como había dicho su madre. ¿Habría pasado algo? o quizás…

 _"¿Venía a verme a mi?"_ su mente se iluminó con infantil ilusión _"¡Claro que si Boruto! En vez de estar con su familia va a venir a despedirse de ti….claro…"_

Tomó asiento con un gran bufido encontrándose con la comida justo frente a él, era curioso como hacía apenas unos minutos estaba hambriento y el simple olor de la comida le hizo salivar, pero ahora que se encontraba frente a ella, tras la visita del moreno, habían perdido todo atractivo. No entendía que le pasaba y no sin esfuerzo empezó a darle los primeros bocados.

La comida estaba buenísima, como siempre, su madre era una gran cocinera, de eso estaba seguro, seguro que no había ninguna madre que cocinara mejor que la suya; pero su mandíbula se movía perezosamente preguntándose el por qué de la visita del moreno era, si más no, sospechosa y quería saber el verdadero motivo de esta.

Suspiro

\- ¿Pasa algo Boruto?- escuchó a su madre.- ¿No te gusta la comida?

\- No…- ¿desde cuando estaba picoteando la comida sin ganas- , No es eso mamá…-

\- Tienes que comer o no rendirás mañana en las misiones…- entonces se centró en Himawari.

Que estúpido pensar de su parte que s madre se preocuparía de verdad por él, pensó. Pero aunque le pidiera una explicación y de corazón quisiera ayudarle no sabría que podría haberle dicho; ni el mismo sabía porque estaba actuando así, nunca algo le había quitado el hambre de aquella manera...Nada excepto la decepción.

Podía recordar como al principio de ser Hokage su padre acudía a esa hora pero a medida que pasaban los meses cada vez era menos las ocasiones en las que regresaba para cenar y se lo encontraba durmiendo en el sofá. Mientras en su pecho latía la esperanza de que apareciera perdió el apetito, pero tan pronto como enfrentó la realidad que ya no volvería a cenar, el apetito regresó por si solo.

¿Que era lo que tanto le decepcionó? ¿La visión de Sasuke? ¿El saber que no había venido a verle a él? Era evidente que no le había impresionado ¡Tenía como hija a Sarada! cómo iba a tener él una posibilidad de hacer que sus ojos negros se fijaran en él.

Suspiro.

 _"¿Un momento? eso significa que estoy celoso de Sarada?"_ Pensó por un momento desviando la mirada hasta la ventana donde pudo ver su reflejo y el de su madre encargándose de Himawari. _"No...claro que no…"_ volvió a picotear la comida. _"Aunque si yo fuera como ella…¿mi padre me miraría?"_

No sabía la respuesta pero estaba seguro que tras un buen comentario, si tenía suerte, volvería a centrarse en los papeles y tendría que volver a hacer algo alucinante para que le volviera a hacer caso.

 _"Si pudiera controlar el Chidori…"_ La imagen de Sasuke volvió a su mente mientras le entrenaba.

 _"-¿Eso significa que has encontrado tu motivación para seguir luchando?.- el silencio de este lo tomó como un 'sí' - ¿que es?- se acercó impacientandose a saber la respuesta._

 _\- No importa, deberías centrarte en el tuyo…- pasó de largo del joven para volver por donde había venido._

 _\- ¿Y si decidiera que ese motivo vas a ser tú?- Aquello detuvo los pasos del moreno pero no se giró ni tan siquiera para mirarle._

 _\- Entonces estarías cometiendo el mismo error que tu padre…"_

 _"¿El mismo error de mi padre? ¿qué fue lo que te prometió mi padre? ¿Por que evitas mi mirada cuando sale en la conversación?...Ahora que lo pienso tú eres el único que evita pronunciarle…"_

 _"- ¿Sasuke-kun?- fue lo primero que dijo la mayor sujetando a la pequeña antes que esta se cogiera a sus ropas.- ¿Ha pasado algo?_

 _\- No,- comenzó con aquella voz grave - venía a hablar con Naruto…-"_

 _" Sin embargo lo vienes a buscar…¿qué clase de relación extraña teneis? ¿No se supone que sois rivales?"_

\- ¡ARG!- Golpeó la mesa.

\- ¡Boruto!- le llamó la atención su madre sin alzar mucho la voz.

\- L-Lo siento…- se encogió algo avergonzado encontrándose con la comida aún frente a él.

 _"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me pregunto tantas cosas sobre él? Al fin al cabo le acabo de conocer...vale que es un ninja formidable, pero ¿que tiene de especial? Le falta un brazo y no es que se interese por mi…"_

 _"-... venía a hablar con Naruto…-"_

 _" ¿ El viejo de mierda siempre esta en todos lados ¿eh?" No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño "¿Se habrá enterado que estoy entrenando con él y ahora le hace irse?" Aquel pensamiento le hizo enfurecer. "¡Será cabrón!"_

Sin esperar un segundo más arrastró la silla al alzarse de golpe haciendo que rodara por el suelo sin cuidado, ignoró la llamada de su madre cuando abrió la ventana y se lanzó al vacío.

\- ¡Ahora vengo!- gritó en la caída; y así de cornisa en cornisa fue de camino a la Torre del Hokage.

.

.

.

Su garganta parecía escupir fuego cuando llegó a la torre del Hokage, en la distancia pudo ver las luces encendidas de donde se suponía el despacho de su padre, estaba demasiado lejos para poder bien pero podía distinguir perfectamente dos sombras en su interior que parecían pasear de un lado a otro en una acalorada discusión. Nada le decía que el que estuviera ahí fuera Sasuke.

 _"Arg…¿por qué no me habré traído mis prismáticos…?"_ Bufó con claro hastío; debió pensar que algo así pasaría si quería espiarlos, su padre tenía un sentido hiper agudizado en las presencias, cuando era más joven jugaba con él al escondite con un clon que no se aplicaba en absoluto, pero al original no había manera de engañarle.

Entrecerró la mirada tratando de aí poder ver mejor pero las figuras las veía aún demasiado borrosas sin atreverse a acercarse más, y ni hablar de aquello de poder escuchar de lo que estuvieran hablando a esa enorme distancia. Boruto se abofeteó varias veces mentalmente al haber sido tan descuidado.

¿Qué podía hacer?

1 Podría acercarse más y arriesgarse aunque estaba bastante seguro que le descubrirían y tendría que tragar malas miradas de los dos y la insulsa charla de su padre que ya podía recitar de memoria.

2 Podría quedarse ahí y aún sin enterarse de nada al menos estaría seguro de enterarse de un poco.

3 Alejarse de ahí e intentar agenciarse algo que le ayudara de las casa vecinas para poder espiar cómodamente, simplemente lo tomaría 'prestado', pero al moverse nada le aseguraba que ellos continuaran ahí cuando regresara…

Se tuvo que debatir mucho antes de poder decidirse y por casualidades de la vida cerca de donde estaba parecía haber un mirón de vecina sexy y unos prismáticos estaban a primera vista a través de la ventana. Usando todos sus sentidos de ninja se agenció el artilugio y tras una risita victoria regresó a su posición ajustando los aumentos.

\- Bueno viejo de mierda…¿Qué cagada vas a hacer ahora?

Finalmente pudo ver las figuras de Sasuke y Naruto, creía que estaban hablando acaloradamente, pero al contrario, su padre permanecía sonriente y Sasuke pareció devolverle la sonrisa cuando el Hokage le hizo entrega de un rollo.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos se esperó que Naruto decidiera darle un abrazo al moreno y la expresión de este cambió por apenas unos segundos. Primero sorpresa y luego una expresión neutral y casi gélida. Los labios del Uchiha se movieron y Naruto obedeció pasando a rascarse la nuca en lo que Boruto reconocía como señal de disculpa. Las acciones del moreno parecieron más mecánicas y no dejó pasar mucho tiempo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Naruto permaneció dentro de la sala y suspiró manteniéndose inmóvil por un momento antes de regresar al ordenador y sus papeles.

 _"Menudo idiota…"_ gruñó frotándose el labio inferior, sin darse cuenta se había mordido con fuerza. _"No pienses en ello ¡ahora busca a Sasuke antes que desaparezca!"_

No debía menospreciar esa habilidad el moreno de desaparecer aunque no le estuviera mirando fijamente, apartó los prismáticos cambiando de posición para tener una mejor vista de donde se suponía que era la salida de la torre del Hokage y por donde tendría que pasar el moreno...pero ni de eso estaba seguro que fuera a ocurrir.

 _"¿Dónde estás?..."_ Se empezó a impacientar cuando no le vió salir por la puert _a "¡AH! ¡ahí estás!"_ Se felicitó mentalmente por haberle encontrado.

Andaba con paso calmado atravesando la puerta para continuar su camino sin que sospechara que le estaba espiando; aquello alegró a Boruto, pues cuando le acecho cuando se estaba acercando a las puertas de Konoha le detectó sin ningún problema, haciendo que se frustrara a niveles insospechados.

Los pasos de Uchiha parecían decididos en una dirección tomando las calles sin detenerse a mirar a ninguno de los stands que se cruzaron en su camino, casi iba tan rápido que Boruto tuvo dificultades para poder seguirle el ritmo y no perderle entre la multitud.

Con el corazón casi saliéndose por la boca pudo ver al moreno detenerse frente a la residencia Uchiha, era imposible confundirla cuando el emblema presidía la puerta; fue entonces cuando el moreno bajó considerablemente la velocidad de sus pasos para detenerse justo a unos pasos, delante de la puerta de entrada.

 _"¿Que pasa? ¿Me habrá visto?"_

Se le heló la sangre y tragó pesadamente imaginando como el rostro del mayor giraba en su dirección indicando que le había descubierto, pero el adulto permanecía muy enterrado en sus pensamientos. El joven enfocó entonces el rostro del moreno encontrándose con una extraña expresión en la cara, a pesar que su rostro permaneció inalterable desde que salió de la Torre del Hokage era como si ya no pudiera contenerla por más tiempo. Le vió tomar una bocanada cerrando los ojos y tras varias espiraciones volvió a abrir los ojos con lo que parecía determinación en la mirada, pero lejos de usar el paso firme de antes avanzó con extrema lentitud; la puerta corrediza se movió dejando salir la luz que había dentro del lugar, no tardó en cerrar tras de si, los ruidos de la casa cesaron por un instante.

Boruto decidió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en los sonidos que pudiera escuchar en la distancia, escuchaba dos voces, la de su padre y una voz femenina, seguramente la madre de Sarada, aunque a ella no le pareció escucharla, quizás la confundía con su madre y tenían un tono de voz muy parecido. Aún así aunque puso toda su atención no pudo escuchar de que hablaban. Optó por volver a usar los prismáticos y cambiar de posición.

Tardó un poco en volver a ver las sobras de ellos dos, la madre de Sarada y amiga de su padre apareció por la ventana que parecía ser el salón ataviada con un delantal y una gran sonrisa hasta acercarse a la ventana y correr las cortinas.

\- Tsk…¡vaya mierda!- gruñó el rubio, pudo ver por un instante como Sasuke se acercaba.

\- ¿Ves algo interesante?-

El corazón del rubio dio tal vuelco que casi creyó escupirlo, dió tal salto del susto que se puso en pie al instante por la inercia, a s espalda estaba Sarada mirándole inquisidora tras la monturas de las gafas y los brazos cruzados en protesta.

\- ¿Estabas espiando a mis padres?

\- ¿¡Yo?! ¡JA!- soltó una risotada airada

\- Veamos que excusa pones pues para estar aquí con esos prismáticos mirando en dirección al salón de mi casa..

Era un buen punto quedaría demasiado ridículo poner cualquier excusa, además Sarada era demasiado intuitiva e inteligente para engañarla con sus excusas de farsante aficionado.

\- Esta bien lo confieso…- dejó caer los hombros en derrota tomando asiento dejando los pies colgando en el borde del tejado. - Estaba espiando a tu padre…- confesó

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - se le notaba su poco tono afable.

\- Porque es el rival de mi padre y pensé que podría descubrir algún jutsu si le seguía ¿vale?

\- ¿Y te crees que lo haría al llegar a casa?- como era normal no se lo creyó.

\- ¡Oye, tu eres buena en todo! parece que para tí todo sea muy fácil…- gruñó - en cambio yo...soy el hijo del Hokage y no sobresalgo en nada…- le costó reconocerlo - Si pudiera tener una técnica que impresionar a todos…- suspiró finalmente.

\- ¿Y crees que con eso ganarás el respeto de tu padre?- Vió a Sarada acomodarse a su lado sujetando delicadamente su largo mechón de pelo moreno. - Dices que yo soy buena en todo...pero eso no parece impresionarle a mi padre en lo más mínimo...Al fin al cabo se necesitan más que un puñado de técnicas para que los demás te reconozcan…

Boruto dejó la mirada fija en el perfil de su compañera de equipo y se paró a mirarla detenidamente, su rostro parecía en parte afectado por lo que acababa de decir; nunca se había planteado que la niña prodigio pudiera tener algo que la hiciera infeliz. Devolvió la mirada a la casa Uchiha.

\- Se que tu padre no viene muy a menudo…Tu madre debe estar contenta también

\- Hn…- asintió con poco entusiasmo- Mi madre siempre le espera con una sonrisa esperanzadora, pero…- De repente se hizo el silencio.

\- Y…- volvió a mirarla nervioso por aquel silencio - ¿cómo te llevas con él?

\- No sabría cómo decirlo...y tampoco es que sea asunto tuyo…

\- ¡Oi! Me estoy preocupando por ti, no hace falta ser desagradable…- entornó la mirada con intenciones de que viera su descontento, pero la morena no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

\- Lo que tengo seguro es que voy a convertirme en Hokage…-

\- Bah! No entiendo porque quieres algo como eso…

\- ¡Ser Hokage significa hacer de toda la aldea tu familia!

\- Claro...entonces no tendrías para la tuya propia…- musitó sin poder evitarlo.

\- Da igual lo que pienses- no perdió tiempo en ponerse en pie- ¡Será mejor que te vayas antes que decida no decirles lo que estás haciendo!

\- ¡No necesito tus amenazas!...Bleeee- No dudó en hacerle una mueca desagradable antes de impulsarse y regresar a su casa.

El llegar a su casa fue extraño, se había hecho considerablemente tarde con todo aquel asunto de Sasuke. Su madre le estaba esperando en cuanto cruzó la puerta, esta se levantó de su asiento acudiendo hasta donde él estaba.

\- Boruto, ¿dónde has estado?

\- He ido a dar una vuelta, mamá- Trató de no mirarla al sentirse levemente avergonzado por su comportamiento, no quería causarle problemas.

\- Boruto, hijo. No vuelvas a hacer eso, no puedes darme estos sustos...si te pasara algo…-

\- Mamá tranquila, estoy bien ¿vale?- trató de calmarla no quería escuchar el sermón de la preocupación- Simplemente necesitaba salir…

\- ¿Te encuentras mal?- aquello desde luego no la tranquilizó.

\- No no!...digo ¡Sí! ¡estoy perfectamente! solo que … - ¿qué excusa podría darle?- ya sabes que me cabrea que no venga papá a cenar...y no quería montar un espectáculo…

\- Boruto…-

\- ¡Lo se! se todo eso del Hokage ¿vale? Pero que lo entienda no quita que me moleste…- trató de sonar suave pero no quitó la cara de preocupación de su madre - No quiero que Himawari piense que son un imbécil.

\- Sabes que Himawari te adora Boruto, eres su hermano mayor…

Sí bueno…- suspiró, la verdad es que no quería alargar ese momento ni un segundo más, que se evadiría como pudiera.- Lo siento ¿vale? - se encogió de hombros - la verdad es que estoy cansado de la caminata, así que buenas noches…-

Rodeó a su madre que no le quitaba ojo de encima. De camino a su cuarto se cruzó con el mueble donde estaban las fotos familiares. Las conocía de memoria pero por primera vez en su vida se centró en la que estaba su padre en su época de Genin. Siempre criticaba el mal gusto de su padre al llevar semejante atuendo, le parecía ridículo. A él algún día le tocaría hacerse aquella misma foto.

Con cuidado deslizó la foto fuera del marco, ya que estaba metida en estos marcos múltiples que se habían puesto tan de moda entre las familias. Observó la foto por un instante.

-Boruto- era su madre de nuevo - Si algo pasara, me lo contarías ¿verdad?

\- Sí, claro que lo haría…- mintió descaradamente - Buenas noches…- le dedicó una suave sonrisa ocultando la foto contra su cuerpo

Una vez en su cuarto cerró la puerta y suspiró aliviado; estar en su cuarto era como llegar a la zona segura, era como si nada malo pudiera pasarle ahí dentro, claro que aquello no era verdad, no sería la primera vez que se comía una reprimenda dentro de su cuarto; pero al carecer eso no iba a pasar. Dejó la foro sobre la mesa de noche antes de cambiarse y ponerse el pijama e irse a dormir como le había dicho a su madre por si le daba por asomarse por la puerta.

Una vez se acomodó en su lecho volvió a observar la fotografía del conocido 'equipo siete'. Su mirada se fijó en aquella ocasión en los otros dos niños que había en la foto. Ahí estaban los padres de Sarada, ¿como había podido ignorar de aquella manera la figura que hoy consideraba su Sensei? Se veía claramente que en la foto su padre y maestro no se llevaban bien, pero la madre de Sarada se la veía feliz de estar ahí.

 _"¿Desde cuando empezaron a salir ellos dos?"_

Ahora que lo pensaba, a pesar de amigo o rivales su padre nunca hablaba de Sasuke y de relación que tuvieron de: cómo se conocieron, cómo acabaron como amigos, cuáles eran sus rivalidades...Posiblemente por esas cosas nunca hubiera reparado en la presencia de su maestro en aquella fotografía.

 _"Debería preguntarle a mi padre…"_ pensó por un momento _"¡No! ¡ni hablar! yo a ese viejo asqueroso no pienso ni pedirle agua ni aún me muera de sed…"_

 _"- Dices que yo soy buena en todo...pero eso no parece impresionarle a mi padre en lo más mínimo...Al fin al cabo se necesitan más que un puñado de técnicas para que los demás te reconozcan…"_

Si las palabras de Sarada eran ciertas, si consiguiera dominar el Chidori ¿nada cambiaría con el Uchiha?.

Dejó la foto apoyada en la pata de la base de su lámpara en la mesita de noche; y ladeandose en la cama hasta quedar de medio lado se mantuvo observándola por largo tiempo preguntándose cómo podría acercarse más al corazón de su maestro. Estaba totalmente seguro que estaban destinados a entenderse, que había algo invisible que los unía de alguna manera. Pero ¿cómo acercarse a él? si hasta con su familia parecía terriblemente distante...al hablar con Sarada era como si estuvieran hablando los dos del mismo extraño.

Si algo tenía Boruto por seguro era que él no iba a ser como el resto, el lograría llegar donde nadie más hubiera llegado por el moreno. No podía explicar el porqué de esta atracción y del querer saber más y más, de ese invisible vínculo que le empujaba hacia él.

Toda su vida había pensado que el verdadero motor de su motivación era derrocar a su viejo y hacerle ver lo que él era. Dar una muestra de su propia existencia, que se arrepintiera de haberlo tenido abandonado todos estos años...pero todo cambió cuando apareció él: ya no le importaba vencer o no a su padre...lo que realmente quería en aquel momento era sanar aquella mirada tan oscura y vacía. ¿que era lo que hacía sufrir a su maestro aún con el paso de los años?

 _"Mañana se irá de nuevo...pero no te creas que vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente…"_

Y así, alargando la mano cambió la hora de la alarma de su despertador, mañana empezaba el fin de semana, pero nada le impediría el tener un último encuentro, no tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle pero haría que le escuchara.

 _"No voy a rendirme...Descubriré que es lo que ocultas…"_

 **CONTINUARÁ?**

* * *

Buenas gente! WOW! Nunca pensé que recibiría tanto comentarios en este fanfic! muchisimas gracias! aunque muchos han sido dirigidos a una persona desagradable, espero que no malgasteis vuestro tiempo con gente como esta, pues lo único que esperan es vuestra atención y creo que no ha hecho nada para merecerla...Pensad en ello! ;)

Aún así he de decir que me ha conmovido vuestro apoyo el cual agradezco en lo más profundo! se que esto es un pairing CRACK pero bueno! es también divertido montarlo y crearlo y haciendo creíble que podría ser posible, no?

En esta ocasión divagamos mucho más en la mente de Boruto y se cerciora más o menos de la actual situación de la familia Uchiha...Este para nada será un LONG FIC pero espero que los capítulos que dure estéis satisfechos con ellos y los disfruteis! al fin al cabo creo que esta pareja se basará mucho en los quebraderos de cabeza del más joven que no sabe identificar sus sentimientos y los cambios de sus emociones! dado que esta en ese momento tan crítico de la vida en que debes aprender a conocerte a ti mismo...aunque mucho estemos aún en ese camino!

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

Solochely  
Gracias por tu apoyo! espero que en un futuro no vengan más gente por falta de atención en su entorno ^^

Yannara  
Al principio ya pensé que ya tendría otro Hater XDD

La verdad que no tenia muy pensado seguirlo pero al ver la increíble acogida no pude hacer otra que seguir e intentarlo! sinceramente no sé hasta donde me va a llevar esto...Pero espero que lo formemos entre todos!

Alice Strike

Aquí tiene otro capitulo, espero que lo leas y sea tu agrado ^^

Azula

Gracias por tu apoyo espero no encontrar más Hater ya que ya no se que más advertencias poner XDD.

He continuado la historia y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado!

Ka-Gura Uzumaki

Efectivamente Sasuke guarda aún sentimientos por Naruto y me hace feliz ver que la gente ha sabido apreciarlo. Espero que te guste esta continuación! Aún no se hasta donde va a llevarme esto, pero espero que al menos deje un buen sabor de boca a la mayoría. XDD

kaoryciel94

La decepción con el manga parece que ha sido algo bastante difundido en el fandom de SNS, es por eso que algunos como yo queremos experimentar el BoruSasu. Como dije esta historia no planeo que sea larga pero al menos espero poder destapar muchos de los sentimientos ^^

BluesoulRed

Por tu bien espero que no hayas leído el Gaiden! es un cáncer para la vista como convierten a nuestros nenes en inválidos para darle protagonismo a las féminas. En teoría ya salió la pelicula pero me he negado en ver nada ya que quiero llevarme la sorpresa o no dejar que influya en mi relato! ya que tengo intenciones de hacerl diferente! solo me basé en los trailers, además no tengo idea realmente como va a acabar!

Nos leemos!

RahiN

Buenas!Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Me alegro mucho que con mi triste summary hayas acudido a esta historia! realmente no se como va terminar todo ya que tengo conflicto de intereses y no se como realmente terminará, supongo que los PJ acabarán hablando! Amor platonico es según la RAE es esto

platónico.

1\. m. amor idealizado y sin relación sexual.

así que ya veremos que pasa!

Los comentarios negativos no me importan siempre que me encuentre el apoyo de mis lectores me alegra ver que hay quienes estan conmigo tras el horrible final de NARUTO, al fin al cabo debo alimentarme de alguna fantasía ya que arruinaron la única canon de la historia…

Espero poder seguir publicando con tus encantadores comentarios ^^

ZorroAzul

OH! en serio FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! y que cumplas muchos más con gente que te quiera de verdad!

El Trash final que se montó Kishitroll era evidente que esto iba a suceder! realmente soy muy anti BorutSarada es que no tiene sentido por mucho que se parezcan a sus padres el SNS solo tiene sentido con ellos dos es algo que detesto bastante! La verdad que últimamente la película tiene mucha pinta SNS XDD lo cual me alegra bastante y puede que use cosas para este fic si me convence XDD aunque mi idea es hacerlo diferente!

Sasuke sigue teniendo fuerte sentimientos por Naruto y dudo que nada cambie eso y sin Duda Boruto no se va a rendir hasta conocer cada pedacito de ese corazón destrozado! espero que los disfrutes!

Me ha hecho mucha ilusión leer que te ha gustado mi historia siendo de las primeras del género por lo que tengo visto! así que me llena de alegría saber que es del agrado de los fans heridos del SNS como yo ;A; A decir verdad ando bastante desaparecida del DA por un poco de salud mental! necesito descansar de ciertos mal royos y otras cosas que se me acumulan y me hacen caer una tristeza que no me hace ni actualizar NO SOY TU AMIGO con lo motivada que yo estaba ;A;

Estoy encantada de compartir mis historias con alguien como tu que las valora! no dudes que seguiré escribiendo ^^

mar

me alegra ver que te haya gustado les estoy dedicando muchas horas estos tres ^^ Muchas gracias a por notar tantas cosas en mi historia me hace sentir tan bien poder reflejar esa soledad en Boruto...Espero que los siguientes capítulos haya más acción entre ellos dos así que permaneced atentos!

olgamoo30

Aqui tiene tu continuación espero que sea de tu agrado ^^

jackpot22

Como en toda buena historia creo que no se puede abordar las cosas sin realmente conocer los sentimientos de las dos parte pero tranquila que tengo pensado más acercamientos entre ellos dos en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer!


	3. El Viaje

**ADVERTENCIAS**

OoC: Fuera de la personalidad dado que no se la verdadera personalidad de los personajes AUN NO HE VISTO LA PELICULA. Me he basado mucho en las imágenes que aparecen en el Trailer, tampoco es mi predicción sobre la película, simplemente las he usado como guías.  
Yaoi, Chico x Chico  
 **Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
** Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)

Antes de empezar, decir que esto es una historia de amor PLATÓNICO entre maestro y Alumno, si no estais interesados en este tipo de material os invito a dejar de leer, pese que no hay connotaciones sexuales prefiero evitar malentendidos y comentarios hirientes sobre el tema^^.

* * *

 **El viaje  
** _by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)_

El viaje había sido largo, sus pies palpitaban de forma casi constante y estaban en un punto que no podía decirse que estuvieran de todo mojados pero si húmedos ¿cuantos meses habían pasado? ¿Tres quizás? No muy apartado de donde él estaba Uchiha se acomodó lo que parecía un turbante, haciendo que la cinta cayera por detrás, era para cubrirse de los rayos abrasante del sol que le azotaba a través de las altas y brillantes dunas; pero ahora el astro rey estaba poniéndose en el horizonte y la arena, normalmente dorada, empezó a teñirse de un color rosado con el cielo violáceo aterciopelado. Era una hermosa vista, era algo que los ojos oscuros de Uchiha parecían haberse acostumbrado a contemplar solo.

\- Espera…- jadeó el rezagado, contemplando la espalda del de ojos negros

El moreno no se dignó a mirar atrás, de donde procedía la queja, él era así un desgraciado que no prestaba atención a los demás, no fue hasta que su acompañante llegó a su lado que pareció querer premiarle con el encuentro de sus miradas.

\- Parece que tenemos el tiempo a favor…- dijo con calma cuando alzó la mirada y la primeras brisas mecieron la cinta que colgaba de su turbante.

\- ¿Como?- jadeó el joven rubio mirando hacia atrás.

Boruto pudo comprobar como en el horizonte las dunas empezaban deformarse con el viento, como si fueran olas de arena, nunca había visto un espectáculo así pero sin embargo le pareció hermoso; por cosas como esa se alegraba de haber abandonado Konoha.

\- Vamos, hay que aprovecharlo…- dijo de forma casi juguetona el moreno deslizándose duna abajo

Estaban sobre una duna enorme y el joven Uzumaki miró con asombro como el moreno empezaba a surfear las dunas dejando el surco tras de sí, y el viento hacía ondear su capa ahora de un color terroso. Sus movimientos eran armónicos con las brisas que le impulsaban como si se tratara de un barco en el mar. El de ojos azules no quiso hacer otra cosa más que probar y seguir los pasos de su Sensei.

Tomó una última bocanada de aire antes de dejarse deslizar por la arena, pero ese primer intento acabó con un rotundo fracaso, rodando hasta la falda de la duna donde empezó a despotricar, pero al ver a Sasuke alejándose de él sin esperarle, no tardó en apresurarse en intentarlo de nuevo con la siguiente brisa; esta hincho su capa y pronto se vio impulsado hasta casi hacerle perder el equilibrio, sin saber cómo consiguió estabilizarse notando la finísima arena colarse en el interior de sus zapatos, rozando sus pantorrillas, pero aquella sensación era demasiado increíble como para dejar que esa pequeña incomodidad le desviara de la verdadera emoción que experimentaba.

Tras una de las dunas pudo ver a Sasuke que miraba hacia atrás y al comprobar que le seguía cambió el rumbo hasta una zona más rocosa; el rubio le siguió tratando de aumentar su deslizamiento amoldando sus movimientos a las corrientes del viento que hinchaban su capa.

No se esperó que tras las primeras rocas se encontrara un desnivel tan pronunciado que le hizo saltar el pecho y gritar asustado por un momento tratando de esquivar como podía las rocas rojas que sobresalian de la arena como monolitos caidos. No fue hasta que vió la figura del moreno, no muy lejos de ahí, mostrándole en silencio como debía hacerlo: surfeando por la arena y con largas y precisas zancadas corría por las inclinadas y erosionadas rocas para luego de un salto caer en la mullida arena volviendo a deslizarse...pudo seguirle la pista gracias a que la cinta de su turbante que se mecía sinuosa en el aire haciéndose más larga como si fuera una muda invitación de 'sigueme'.

No dudó en imitarle y aunque sus primeros intentos se convirtieron en qué acabara rodando como si se tratara de un muñeco inanimado, se puso en pie una y otra vez hasta que acabó de dominarlo.

La sensación de libertad que experimentaba cuando sus pies se separaban de la roca y sentir la arena desprenderse de su ropa y piel, le hicieron sonreír de oreja a oreja; ver como Sasuke le estaba esperando, con un sólo vistazo supo que estaba proponiendo.

 _"Una carrera"_ adivinó

Aceptó y ambos empezaron a deslizarse uno al lado del otro experimentando en silencio el momento, aunque Boruto no pudo evitar reír abiertamente en los momentos en que saltaba sintiéndose flotar en el aire por un momento con el calor del sol calentando gentilmente las mejillas, estaba experimentando una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida junto a quien menos esperaba.

 _"¿Es esto lo que sientes? ¿Por estas cosas abandonas la aldea?"_

¿Cómo podía reprocharselo? era increíble el cúmulo de sensaciones indescriptibles que parecían agolparse atropelladamente en el interior de su pecho que ansiaba gritar sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, quizás si devorara diccionarios encontraría algunas de ellas, pero para nada podía transmitirle a nadie esa sensación. Ahora creía entender porque Sasuke era alguien de tan pocas palabras ¿Por qué hablar si se puede sentir?.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el final del cañón donde se abría un enorme abismo y la salvación al otro lado; aunque la distancia era considerable, no era nada que no pudieran lograr un par de ninjas bien entrenados como ellos.

Boruto se preparó para el salto y se impulsó con fuerza, había sido tan certero como el moreno, pero ya no flotaba en el aire; ya no sentía el Sol más cerca de su cara hinchando su pecho de emociones; sino que caía como una piedra como si una extraña fuerza estuviera tirando de sus tobillos hacia la oscuridad del cañón. La luz del sol dejó de calentar sus mejillas para iluminar la cinta azulada de Sasuke ondeando en el aire, cada vez más y más lejos, inconsciente que él estaba cayendo.

El rubio alargó la mano, la voz no le salió al ver como Sasuke no reaccionaba a que no estuviera a su lado continuando su viaje solo y dejándole atrás. La oscuridad le engulló estrellándose contra el suelo con un sonido sordo que le hizo aullar de dolor y rodar por la lisa superficie sujetándose detrás de la cabeza y pataleando dolorido.

¿No se había matado?

Abrió los ojos y no estaba envuelto en oscuridad, la luz del sol estaba de vuelta, solo que él estaba en su habitación enredado en las sabanas. Nada había cambiado, no estaba con Sasuke. Estaba solo.

Entre extrañas quejas que parecían más el rebuzno de a un animal salvaje consiguió sentarse en su cama librándose del abrazo constrictor de las sabanas.

\- Solo ha sido un sueño…- dejó que su labio inferior sobresaliera con desagrado ante el descubrimiento.- Era tan …- suspiró

Sobre su mesita de noche estaba aún la foto del equipo siete, la cual había comprado un marco con los ahorros de sus misiones. Sujetó el marco entre sus manos volviendo a explorar aquellos rostro por a saber que vez.

Debían haber pasado realmente tres meses, como había pensado en su sueño; Sasuke se fue sin decir nada, se despidió de su familia y empezó a avanzar en su misterioso viaje. Él le trató de alcanzar, oculto entre los árboles, no había dormido durante toda la noche, pero tan pronto como le vió le dio esquinazo sin poder cruzar más que apenas unas patéticas palabras de su parte...cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar cubrirse con una de las manos la cara y sentir el rubor encenderle hasta las orejas.

 _"Seguro que piensa que soy patético...y no he tenido la oportunidad de decirle nada…"_

\- Otro día más…- pensó en voz alta con aburrimiento.

Se cambió de ropa con poco entusiasmo antes de salir al comedor donde ya estaban el resto de la familia.

\- Buenos días…- saludó de forma plana antes de tomar asiento.

Aún con la vista borrosa por acabar de despertarse se agenció una tostada cuando un movimiento a su izquierda le llamó la atención. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quien estaba sentado a su lado: ¡su padre estaba desayunando con ellos! fue tal su impresión que no pudo decir palabra. Estaba bebiendo café con la mirada fija en la tablet, pasando páginas de lo que debía ser el periódico virtual. Como era de esperar eso no le hizo gracia al más joven que no tardó en torcer el gesto.

 _"No puede vivir sin los ojos puestos en una pantalla…"_

\- ¡Buenos días, Boruto...!- el mayor pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y le miró con una sonrisa apartando finalmente la mirada de la pantalla.

Aquello era otra cosa que no esperaba, apenas pudo luchar en volver a hacer que sus ojos se abrieran de tal forma que casi se le caen de sus órbitas al ver cómo el adulto ampliaba la sonrisa añadiendo algo más.

\- Hoy he dejado a Shikamaru a cargo…-

Sin esperar un segundo más, su mano voló de forma que parecía un reflejo de vida y muerte le estrelló el frutero que había por ahí cerca en la cabeza de su padre.

\- ¡AAAAH!¡ eso duele!- el adulto se frotó con energía la zona dolorida - ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!- Gruñó enfadado- ¡casi me partes la crisma!- le devolvió un capirotazo que hizo arder la coronilla del menor.

\- ¡AAAH! ¡Eso es abuso de poder!- Se frotó el tambien la zona dolorida con las manos sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en los ojos.

\- ¡Has sido tú que me ha estrellado un frutero en la azotea sin venir a cuento!-

\- ¡Porque eres un viejo de mierda!-

\- ¡¿Como me has llamado?!-

\- ¡Vosotros dos parad ya!- sin necesidad que alzara mucho la voz Hinata hizo que Naruto se detuviera cuando iba a empezar a perseguir a Boruto que ya había saltado de la mesa para huir de la ira de su padre.

 _"No es un bunshin…"_

Boruto empezó a sentir ese calorcito en su pecho haciendo golpear su corazón más deprisa. Estaba seguro que estaría mintiendo y estaría usando algún bunshin mientras el original estaría en algún lugar de la Torre del Hokage; pero ahí estaba frotándose la zona dolorida con el labio inferior sobresaliendo con una mueca infantil mientras pasaba las páginas del periódico en silencio.

\- ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Papá está en casa!- se removió su hermana en el asiento ignorando el desayuno, a ella también se la notaba emocionada y distraída por el espectáculo que acababan de dar. Naruto levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación; sí, realmente estaba ahí.- ¡Ahora ven siempre , papi!

\- Shhh, Himawari…- la hizo tranquilizarla Hinata, - papá está aquí hoy y vamos a disfrutarlo todos juntos, ¿verdad?- sonrió en dirección a su esposo.

\- ¡Osu!- sonrió con lo que parecía verdadera alegría el mayor.

Boruto no paraba de mirarle como si se tratara de un espejismo, el adulto se dió cuenta y le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa, sin embargo el menor apartó la mirada enseguida, como si quemara. No esperó encontrarse la cálida mano de su padre en su tenso hombro.

\- Boruto- se sobrecogió de una forma que no se imaginó al escuchar su nombre con aquella calidez. Muy lentamente empezó a desviar la mirada hasta el adulto - Creemos buenos recuerdos juntos…-

¿Qué debía decir? Quería llorar emocionado o darle una merecida paliza por tenerle tanto tiempo abandonado; restregarle que un solo día no iba a arreglar todos aquellos momentos que habían perdido. Su rostro se deformó en una boba sonrisa esperanzada de que aquello empezara a convertirse en una realidad...quería poder quejarse de lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeros: de la asfixiante presencia de los padres; quería experimentar aquella sensación y odiarle de nuevo en vez de sentirse tan ridículamente conmovido.

\- ¡Bah!- apartó la cara como si no fuera con él- No lo necesito, soy mayorcito…- reclamó haciendo acopio de su tono más orgulloso, pero solo consiguió hacer que su padre riera entre dientes.

\- Jejeje, claro claro...eres todo un hombre ya...Me gustará verlo en un combate uno a uno-como siempre usaba un tono confiado.

\- ¡JA! He mejorado tanto que puede que me de reparo abusar de un viejales como tú…- él también sabía hacerlo.

\- Nishi shi shi…- rió entre dientes de nuevo el adulto, cuando sintió el abrazo constrictor de uno de los brazos de este alrededor de su cuello-. No hace falta que menosprecies tanto a tus mayores…- siseó con una venita palpitante en la sien el Hokage.

\- ¡Tu puedes Papa! ¡Ánimo Boruto!-

\- ¿Qué os he dicho, vosotros dos?- la inquisidora voz de la mujer volvió a hacer que los dos volvieran a comer su desayuno, finalmente en silencio.

El silencio volvió a la mesa, sin embargo el calorcito en el pecho del menor continuaba latiendo, no entendía porque se sentía tan conmovido, tenía tanto que reprocharle. Himawari también se la veía, al igual de su madre.

 _"Quizás no esté mal tener un día en familia, para variar…"_ meditó. Lentamente se elevó hasta encontrarse a su madre tomando asiento finalmente. "¿Le habrás dicho algo tú, madre?" eso le hizo masticar con cierta desgana el arroz blanco. _"¡Está aquí ahora! es un buen momento para hacerle ver que no dependes de él, que eres capaz de hacer las cosas solo y que vea lo mucho que he mejorado mientras él se perdía mi vida tras esa ridícula mesa…"_

\- Boruto, ¿pasa algo?- era la voz de su madre

\- Estas muy rojo, hermano…- rió la más pequeña.

\- Vaya no sabía que te emocionarías tanto de verme, Nishi shi shiiii- Ni corto ni perezoso el Hokage le dio una contundente palmada que hizo que se atragantara.

\- ¡Eres un inútil! ¿¡Como vas a llevar asuntos de estado si eres incapaz de desayunar como una persona normal!?

\- ¡OI! ¡esa no es forma de hablar a tu padre!

\- ¡Obligame a retirarlo!- las frentes de ambos se encontraron y empezaron a empujar en una muestra de poder.

\- Vosotros dos parad ya…- suspiró la mujer.

El día avanzó sin muchas alteraciones, caminaron por la aldea parándose en los mostradores señalando lo que les gustaba. Mientras paseaban Boruto pudo ver varios clones de su padre caminando por la calle ayudando a llevar las bolsas a alguna anciana o ayudando a bajar algún animal del árbol...y a saber que más chorradas; aquello hizo que el menor frunciera el labio y mirar al adulto en desacuerdo: este le miró de vuelta y apretando los labios y alzando un dedo a modo de advertencia, aquello le hizo olvidarse de la idea de estamparle algo más contundente en la cabeza para re-confirmar si él era un bunshin o no.

Pasadas unas horas a Himawari le regalaron una careta con forma de pájaro. Hinata se detuvo en una tienda de esencias donde Naruto y ella emplearon bastante tiempo.

 _"Ese viejo husmeador…"_ frunció el ceño el rubio.

Quería seguir avanzando para ir a la tienda de videojuegos, pero al parecer no iba a tener tanta suerte, estaban tardando muchísimo. Aunque se aburría mortalmente supuso que era lo que ellos necesitaban, su madre no dejaba de reposar la cabeza en el hombro del Hokage cuando tenía una oportunidad. Suspiró aburrido una vez más sin saber que hacer ya para entretener a Himawari que cada vez con más frecuencia corria a las faldas de su madre.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- Anunció el adulto con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias por el regalo, cariño…- dijo de forma suave y cariñosa la azabache.

\- Je, je, je…- Los nervios hicieron rascarse la nuca - bueno...me alegro que haya venido y no te haya importado elegirlo…-

\- Uhm…- negó suavemente haciendo que sus finos mechones se mecieran de un lado a otro - el perfume es algo muy personal, te lo agradezco…

Boruto observó la escena alzando cada vez más la ceja sin creerse tanta cursilería junta, su padre parecía un idiota y su madre una colegiala en su primera cita ¿que les pasaba? Solo era un maldito perfume, que había de especial en todo aquello.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya?- bufó hastiado y ahogándose en el aburrimiento más profundo. - quiero ir a ver en la tienda de videojuegos…

\- ¿Otro más?- le miró con sorpresa su madre- La semana pasada ya te compraste uno…- no, no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

Boruto desvió la mirada hasta su padre pero este sólo se encogió mirando de reojo a la azabache esperando como algún tipo de respuesta, pero esta solo le estaba mirando fijamente a él con expresión de reproche.

\- ¡Bah! Solo estoy pidiendo ir a mirar...encima que he estado aguantando vuestra escenita…- Los dos automáticamente se tensaron y las mejilla empezaron a teñirse de rojo. Resopló antes de echarse las manos tras la nuca - Entonces iré yo solo...Estoy cansado de cosas para niñas…

\- Boruto…- jadeo su madre a forma de reprimenda.

\- Ja, ja, ja; esta bien Hinata…- tranquilizó Naruto a su esposa; el menor se lo encontró pronto frente a él - los chicos necesitan algo más de acción ¿verdad?- con las manos en jarra le dedicó una sonrisa confidencial.

\- Hmmm- sobresalió el labio sin saber que le estaba pasando por la cabeza al adulto.

No se esperó que su padre lo levantara del suelo rodeandole con un brazo la cintura, cargó su cuerpo sobre la cadera como si se dedicara de un fardo de paja; aquello le enfureció haciendo que gritara y se revolviera como un gato acorralado, pero no pareció afectar en nada al adulto que se despidió con calma de su esposa.

No sabría decir muy bien cómo pero llegaron casi de inmediato al campo de entrenamiento, en apenas un parpadeo. Entonces, súbitamente, le vino a la mente lo que pasó cuando conoció a Sasuke.

 _"- ¡Espera!- se apresuró a adelantarle para ponerse en su camino ante - ¡Se mi maestro! ¡dejame ser tu alumno! …- el hombre detuvo sus pasos para mirarle sin cambio en su expresión- Yo…¡quiero derrotar a mi padre!_

 _\- Suerte con eso…- de nuevo su actuación no sorprendió al moreno que rodeandole continuó su camino._

 _\- ¡Pero tú eres su rival! ¡seguro que debes de saber algún método para derrotarlo!_

 _\- Si piensas que derrotar a Naruto con una técnica estás muy equivocado…-"_

Boruto alzó la mirada cuando tocó suelo hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de su padre y este sonrió de vuelta confiado y empezó a hablar; sin embargo los sentidos de Boruto estaban bloqueados analizando fríamente la situación, siempre había menospreciado a su padre, pero hasta haciendo el tonto había demostrado una velocidad vertiginosa que dudaba poder igualar entrenando toda su vida; le estaba viendo gesticular y poner aquellas estúpidas caras cuando se ponía nervioso ante su falta de respuesta.

 _"- Además, esta técnica tiene otra desventaja…- Continuó con su explicación el moreno en los recuerdos del menor._

 _Boruto contuvo por un momento el aliento cuando se apartó la capa del lado izquierdo, había notado que Sasuke se movía de una forma un tanto peculiar pero nunca se imaginó que se encontraría la manga izquierda vacía._

 _\- Esto fue lo que me pasó a mí en nuestro último enfrentamiento usando el Chidori."_

Lentamente Boruto se fue percatando del verdadero poder de su padre, el que le hizo sentarse en la silla del Hokage, aquella velocidad y el poder necesario de hacer desaparecer un brazo eran muestras que ahora veía evidente del poder de su progenitor.

 _"No voy a rendirme…"_ Apretó los puños con fuerza cortando lo que el adulto estuviera diciendo.

\- No se porque me has traído aquí, yo ya tengo mi propio Sensei...no necesito que me enseñes nada…

Aquello dejó descolocado, como esperaba, al adulto que lentamente fue cambiando su expresión hasta que esta se volvió hasta casi melancólica con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

\- Entiendo...no estas hablando de Konohamaru, ¿verdad?

\- Hablo de Uchiha Sasuke…-

\- Ya veo…- Boruto no pudo descifrar aquella expresión al cerrar los ojos muy lentamente casi de forma solemne; aunque no le duró mucho cuando con seguridad puso las manos sobre sus caderas dandose aires de grandeza- ¡Ah, sí! He de confesar que es fuerte...Te has buscado a uno bueno, pero muy amargado...jejeje Cuando eramos niños Sasuke y yo éramos de lo más popular de la clase ¿sabes? ¡Por eso se convirtió en mi rival 'ttebayo! -

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tú eras popular?- No acabó de creérselo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Todas las chicas chillaban como locas cuando nos tocaba enfrentarnos! ¡La verdad es que era muy intenso, dattebayo!

Naruto no paraba de asentir con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, moviendo la cabeza con rotundidad a casi cada frase que decía, cosa que al menor le parecía sospechosa; claro que si tomaba lo que decía su madre como referencia debía suponer que era verdad...pero que él recordara su madre decía que ella lo veía como su modelo a seguir porque a pesar que la gente no le apoyara en un principio algo le hacía sobresalir.

El adulto continuaba remarcando su competitividad hasta las cosas más absurdas: a ver quién comía más, quién de los dos escalaba más rápida a los árboles, o quien orinaba más lejos...y cientos de chorrada.

\- Tanta competitividad...en mi promoción os hubieran aplastado a comentarios royo 'quienes se pelean se desean…'

\- ¡Ni hablar!- se exaltó de forma exagerada el adulto bajo la sorpresa del menor que notó correr una gota de sudor por la sien.- ¡Y el hecho que nos besaramos tampoco tiene nada que ver!

Tras aquello solo hubieron ojos muy abiertos y un silencio que se prolongó lo indecible con el sudor frío corriendo por el rostro de ambos. ¡¿Estaba hablando en serio?!

\- ¿¡QUE?! ¿¡TÚ besaste a mi sensei!?

\- ¡SHHHHH!- Naruto miró apresuradamente a los lados- ¡Fue un accidente 'ttebayo! yo me puse delante de él para desafiarle y entonces uno de los de delante se echó hacia atrás empujándome 'ttebayo y entonces! ¡ARGG! ¡¿Porque me haces recordar eso?!- De forma dramática se llevó la manos a la cara arqueando la espalda hacia atrás. Para su desgracia pudo ver a uno de los equipos de Genin que quedaron paralizados en la distancia mirando hacia ello.-

\- ¿¡Besaste al padre de sarada, en serio,dattebasa?!

\- NOOO! ¡No lo digas a así! ¡Ya te he dicho que es fue un accidente 'ttebayo!- la sonrisa temblaba en el rostro del adulto tratando de hacerle entender lo que tan desesperadamente quería decirle.

\- Entonces…¿¡Eres Gay!?- El dedo acusador de Boruto fue como un disparo haciendo que Naruto se tirara al suelo como si estuviera agonizando.

\- ¿El Hokage es gay…?- Se pudo escuchar en la distancia.

Un rayo dorado apareció de la nada hasta el equipo de genins y su maestro, era naruto que acudió enseguida para explicar lo que realmente había sucedido de forma acelerada bajo la pasmada mirada de todos los miembros, aunque lentamente se fueron convirtiendo en suspiros de tranquilidad. Una vez terminado de aclarar las cosas el rayo apareció al lado de Boruto cargando de nuevo con él como si fuera un fardo, despidiéndose de forma acelerada. Naruto empezó a correr a gran velocidad levantando una gran polvareda alejándose del lugar.

\- Hay que ver en qué líos me metes… - bufó agotado el Hokage.

\- Yo no te he tirado de la lengua para que me dijeras eso…- se defendió Boruto.

Ambos estaban caminando con calma de vuelta a casa donde deberían estar las dos féminas de la familia. El ambiente tras ese momento tan surrealista se había, calmado.

\- Boruto…- empezó el mayor, el mencionado le miró sin encontrarse con la mirada ya que el Hokage permanecía con la mirada al frente.- Me alegro que hayas convencido a Sasuke a ser tu Sensei, sin duda aprenderás muchas cosas de él...es muy terco, pero es un gran hombre, estoy seguro que ya te has dado cuenta…- Su voz era tranquila y solemne haciendo que el pecho del menor se llenara de algo de calidez.

\- Sí, me he dado cuenta…- empezó-, pero no tanto como para besarle…

\- ¡Para ya con eso 'ttebayo!- Y ahí estaba su respetado padre, teñido de rojo.

Boruto rió entre diente con expresión de superioridad, sin duda había descubierto la mejor arma para extorsionar al hombre más poderoso de Konoha, no importaba lo rápido que se moviera o lo fuerte que llegara a ser, un rumor como ese sería más imparable que la peor de las técnicas. Pero por ese día ya había hecho sufrir bastante a su padre, sin duda había sido un buen día.

\- ¡Shanarooo!

Se pudo escuchar relativamente cerca ese grito de guerra que ambos conocían, pertenecía a la familia Uchiha, no podrían ir muy lejos. Naruto giró sus talones en dirección donde venían las voces de las féminas en un primer momento, pero acabó preguntándole si le apetecía acercarse; él asintió

¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro? a cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba pensando en un encuentro con el moreno, desvió la mirada hasta su padre que permanecía tranquilo ¿quizás fuera que se sintió abrumado por la reciente información del beso? Quizás temía no poder ver a su Sensei de la misma manera de antes.

No muy lejos de ahí estaban la pelirosa y la morena en lo que parecían discutiendo planes a un lado de la calle. Naruto no tuvo problema en acercarse sin más ceremonia.

\- ¡Hey, Sakura-chan!- saludó abiertamente con una sonrisa

\- ¡Naruto!

\- Hokage-sama…

\- ¿Cómo os va por aquí? Os hemos visto de camino a casa.

\- Pues la verdad es que va muy bien- Sonrió la de ojos jade -, hemos recibido un halcón de mi marido. Mañana regresa a casa, así que estamos haciendo preparativos para una buena cena de bienvenida

\- ¡Ah- suspiró el Hokage -, que buena bienvenida…!

\- No parece muy sorprendido, Hokage-sama

\- No, la verdad es que no, las ventajas de ser Hokage. Nishishi- rió entre dientes de forma traviesa haciendo el símbolo de la victoria- ¡Así que ya sabes, hay que hacerse Hokage!- le dirigió la mirada a la muchacha.

-¡Ah...s-Sí!- La más joven de las Uchiha se sintió sorprendida pero no tardó en contestar con rotundidad de forma solemne.

\- ¡Hn!- El Hokage asintió satisfecho con la respuesta y la energía de la joven- Bueno, ahora si me disculpais, tengo que regresar al despacho a atender unos asuntos…-

\- ¿Ah?- Boruto no escondió su sorpresa siguiendo los pasos de su padre durante unos segundos- ¡Dijistes que ibas a estar hoy con la familia!- le reprendió sin cortarse.

\- Lo siento Boruto, me he acordado de unos asuntos importantes...dile a tu madre que volveré para cenar ¡Nos vemos!-

Y de aquella manera Naruto desapareció cuando el más joven le iba a seguir sermoneando, pero el Hokage ya debía estar lejos. Con frustración se dió la vuelta pateando una de las piedras que había en el camino, al seguir la piedra pudo ver que las dos féminas seguían en el mismo sitio y tras dirigirse una mirada acudieron a su encuentro.

-Vamos Boruto, tu padre ha dicho que iría a cenar…- trató de alentar la rosada.

-Eso dice siempre…- No pudo evitar encogerse tras meter las manos en los bolsillos, detestaba que le sobresaliera el labio inferior como si se tratara de un niño mimado.

-El Hokage tiene asuntos que atender, la familia debe apoyar en sus decisiones…

-Sarada…- escuchó a la rosada susurrar a la menor.

Boruto no quería que le trataran de consolar, pero por un momento se había olvidado que su padre debía de cuidar de todo el mundo menos de su propia familia, ¿tanto costaba estar un día entero con ellos?. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con Sarada y aún sin pensar bien lo que pasaba por su mente movió los labios.

\- ¿Es por eso que él tampoco está en casa? ¿Por trabajo?

Enseguida que aquello se escapó de sus labios y vió la cara de la morena se tensó y lentamente se dió la vuelta de forma temerosa hasta la mujer. Como esperaba y como le ocurría a su madre mostró un rostro abatido y una suave sonrisa entre dolida y melancólica.

\- Te has pasado Uzumaki…- escuchó a Sarada y enseguida supo que era verdad.

El rubio bajó la mirada con arrepentimiento, notando como la saliva se deslizaba lenta y pesada por su garganta, quería tragar duro y liberarse de ese nudo de arrepentimiento, trató de respirar y encontrar valor para disculparse aunque no tenía valor a enfrentarse a los ojos verdes de la mayor.

\- Yo, lo…

\- Sasuke-kun…- empezó la mujer Uchiha-, Sasuke-kun sufre mucho, aunque Naruto y Kakashi se han asegurado que nadie ponga entredicho la fidelidad a la aldea, él sabe que no todos piensan así, y aun así el primero en no perdonarse es a si mismo…- hizo una leve pausa sin encontrarse con las miradas de sorpresa de los jóvenes. Cerró los ojos y levantó finalmente la mirada.- Es por eso que siempre está de viaje, en misiones, ayudando a otros; es su forma de 'avanzar' y que el pasado no le atrape…

Tras aquello Boruto no pudo apartar la mirada de aquella mujer sintiéndose aún más miserable. La escuchó acercarse y llamarle, entonces supo que tenía que contestarle al menos mirándola a la cara por mucho que le costara.

\- Se que los padre debemos parecerte lo más coñazo que hay…- rió con cierto pesar- yo lo pensaba de los míos, y creo que muchos lo hemos hecho...Pero ahora que yo soy madre, creeme que lo único que queremos es que no os hagáis daño como nosotros hemos sufrido. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke-kun lo mejor que pueden…

Boruto no pudo sino asentir lentamente clavando la mirada en el suelo, nunca se había sentido tan estúpido y mal criado.

\- Sarada, será mejor que volvamos…

\- Sí…

\- Cuidate y dale recuerdos a Hinata de mi parte, Boruto…

\- Hn,...lo haré…

Tras una breve y silenciosa sonrisa la pelirosa giró sobre sus talones para alejarse; el rubio no apartó la mirada como aquellas se alejaban con paso calmo con el emblema Uchiha en la espalda. Vió a Sarada por un momento girarse para mirarle y él alzó con timidez una brazo para despedirse, fue entonces cuando la vió dirigirse a su madre para decirle algo, seguramente tratando de animarla donde él había metido la pata garrafalmente.

 _"¿Por qué simplemente no me he podido morder la lengua?"_ Suspiró mirando las silueta de las dos ya en la lejanía " La familia Uchiha...parecen tener una carga muy pesada...me pregunto qué será"

Él era parte de la descendencia de la familia Hyuuga y era una de las familias más prestigiosas de la aldea, siempre s e encontraba algo incomodo cuando llegaban según qué reuniones familiares, claro que el que más incómodo se veía ahí era su padre, a pesar de ser Hokage su abuelo lo miraba con ojo crítico y a pesar de que no lo exteriorizaba mucho, hasta su abuelo no parecía muy conforme con él centrándose más en Himawari.

Era evidente que esa familia al ser tan poderosa tenían una gran carga sobre sus espalda, pero su madre perdió todo el prestigio de la familia al casarse con su padre, a pesar que la familia Hyuuga se encargó de la boda.

Era algo complicado, eran una familia muy hermética, en eso se parecían a la Uchiha; pero lejos de verlo como algo insufrible, él quería saber que se escondía tras esos ojos de pesar. ¿que escondía la familia Uchiha? al parecer ni Sarada la consideraban preparada aún a pesar de ser la más sobresaliente de la clase.

 _"Mañana...Mañana regresa…"_ Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y con decisión apretó el puño "¡No te pienses por un momento que me he dormido! Te enseñare todo lo que he progresado este tiempo!"

¿Que era lo que le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado la aprobación de su padre por la de Sasuke?

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Quisiera daros a todo las gracias a todas por esa cantidad de apoyo que esta recibiendo esta historia! Nunca pense que esta nueva parejita tan dispar podría encontrar un huequecito en vuestros corazones! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!. Alguno sabran si me siguen por TUMBLR o DA que había conseguido dos trabajos y eso me dejaba muy poco tiempo para pensar en historias, pero ya estoy de vuelta!

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

Lord Davai  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario! como has podido ver la evolucion esta siendo lenta, pero creo que a la vez se avanza de otra manera.

Esperemos que Bolt no se rinda como ha hecho su padre con Naruto. Lastima de final!

cinlayj2  
Aquí tienes la continuación! Muchas gracias por ese bonito comentario! seguiré esforzandome por la relación de estos dos!

Issy von Schweetz  
La agresión nunca es la solución, pero supongo que si vienes a verme para eso, realmente te has tomado muchas molestias y lo asumiría como que realmente me lo merezco XDD.

Efectivamente Sasuke sufre bastante, y no es que lo diga yo, es que se ve claramente en el Gaiden como parece el pobre un poco amargado de la vida que le ha tocado vivir.

Me alegra ver que has despertado simpatía con Boruto, lo cierto es que al empezar este fic no tenía ningún tipo de afinidad con este personaje; aun no he visto la película y no se como es realmente, pero el Boruto que he creado al final mientras escribí sus pensamientos he acabado cogiéndole cariño ^^

Comparto tus ganas de golpear a Naruto, antes que terminara el Manga ya me estaba cabreando con él con su extraña actitud, al acabar el manga solo me ha invadido decepción a su persona; poniendo muy en riesgo mi afición SasuNaruSasu.

Gracias a comentarios como el tuyo seguiré actualizando, espero que este captulo sea de tu agrado :D

Darkela  
Me he dado cuenta como la gente insatisfechas con el manga se refugia en los nuevos personajes, en lo críos como si fueran el último y agónico aire fresco de la saga, tras el reguero de gilipolleces que ha hecho la anterior generación. Aún así he de decir que odiar a tus padres parece requisito indispensable de la insoportable pubertad...XDD

BluesoulRed  
Me alegra saber que nunca te vas a atrever con el Gaiden. Muy bien MUY BIEN, eso demuestra tu sensatez, básicamente trata de lo poco unida que está la familia Uchiha y como es fácil tirar al suelo el concepto SasuSaku con una simple viñeta, donde el fandom ha hecho un escarnio que aún dura. Kishimoto adora ver el mundo arder.

Funeral-Of-The Humanity  
Hombre, Humanity! (Funeral suena muy fuerte XDD)

Ya sabes lo mucho que me alegra el día ver tus comentario, me fascina la facilida que tienes para poder leer entre líneas y extraer la esencia que parece que busca el lector! Si bien es cierto que soy una pésima escritora por mis faltas ortográficas (mucho me pasa por no releermelo al menos dos veces...=) me alegra ver que el contenido es interesante comoa para poder perdonarme este fallo. De verdad, Muchas gracias!

La atracción de Boruto ha salido sola en este fic, no se si ha parecido forzado en algún momento, pero la verdad es que el personaje de Boruto no era de mi agrado cuando empecé este fic, el ir narrando lo que podía ir pasando por su cabeza ha hecho que acabara encariñandome con él. También es cierto que no se hasta que punto se parece al original al no ver la película y temo que el verla destroce mi historia o mi concepto de personaje...aunque supongo que seguiré en mi línea sin dejar que tiren mi trabajo por la borda!

Los sentimientos de Sasuke siguen siendo un misterio a pesar de lo avanzada que está la historia y como podriamos decir que Naruto ha terminado definitivamente a pesar que están saliendo novelas que espero de verdad que alguien las traduzca porque muero de curiosidad aunque no podrían considerarse más que fanfics ya que nos son escritas por Kishimoto...En fin es algo complicado! Aún así coincido en muchas de tus conclusiones de como Sasuke sigue huyendo, siempre lo ha hecho y parece condenado a hacerlo por siempre; tengo una idea muy descabellada que espero meter en este fic! y así resolver de una vez por todas el problema de Sasuke! XDD

Sarada es un personaje péndulo en mi afinidad con ella, hay cosas que me gustan y otras que no me gustan absolutamente nada, hay temporadas que me gusta y tras que preferiría que Sasuke fuera estéril. Soy bastante anti BoruSarada en este instante, no podría decirte en un futuro; peor lo considero una jugada muy sucia por parte de los editores. Vamos a juntar las 2 parejas más improbables para hacer la paradoja que se junten en la siguiente generación (Vease SasuNaru o Narusaku) lo cual me parece un estupidez y un ñordo muy grande...de hecho me pone de muy mala leche pensar en ello XDD

Ciertamente me atrae mucho más el BoruSasu que ninguna otra pareja en la actualidad, tengo un grave problema de decepción con Naruto, por lo que mi llama NaruSasu se ha apagado considerablemente, pero no por ello puedo olvidar lo que me ha estado despertado hasta ahora, así que puedes estar segura que van a haber muchas escenas de este tipo a pesar que el fic vaya destinado al BoruSasu…

De nuevo muchas gracias por leerme!

ZorroAzul  
Me alegra tenerte de nuevo aquí! X3

Pues, no vamos a negarlo, una vez entra Sasuke uchiha en tu mente no puedes quitártelo de la cabeza. Y eso es lo que le pasa a nuestro querido Boruto! Creo que claramente está mostrando unos sintomas de enamoramiento pero el pequeño aún es consciente ya que es una sentimiento totalmente nuevo...La escena del despacho de Naruto es algo que personalmente debe pasar bastante a menudo provocando el dolor en el interior del Uchiha...No creo que Naruto sea realmente consciente de lo que está provocando en su interior.

Conocer a Sasuke es difícil! ya sabes lo mucho que entierra las cosas en su interior! ishimoto nos dejó mirar en su interior pero no fue algo que le dijera al rubio, así que ya sabes como se lo guarda todo! haciendo que todos los cercanos tengan que vivir de suponer que es lo que realmente le pasa! ;A; Aún así esperemos que Boruto Mejore lo ya visto X3

Sin duda nuestro pequeño está esforzándose mucho en llegar al corazón de nuestro amado halcón herido! La foto del equipo Siete tiene que jugar un papel importante en esta historia, desde luego! Y ya puedes contar que Boruto no se va a rendir fácilmente! y seguirá hasta el final!

Me alegra muchisimo que te guste como estoy planteando los sentimientos de los personajes, ya que es algo complicado de plasmar y muchas veces siento que soy muy aburrida ya qu ea gente supongo que esperará resultados!

Como has podido ver Naruto es una parte casi activa en esta historia y no dudéis que aparecerá más veces, dando esos momentos SasuNaruSasu que tanto nos gusta! Respecto al tema su Boruto y Sasuke van a tener una relación tan íntima...hnnnn...estoy aún pensando en ello...realmente espero que los personajes me hablen para hacer estas cosas y que no salga forzado!

Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! Ya sabes lo mucho que me ayudan este tipo de comentarios tan entusiastas de seguir la historia!

jackpot22  
Me alegra que te guste Boruto, he de confesar que al iniciar este fic no era un personaje que me agradara. Aunque aun desconozco el real, creo que seguiré en la línea del que YO he creado!

Sasuke es el amor de muchas, cómo no amar a este halcón herido X3. Y si Naruto espero plasmarle como siempre ha sido XDD. Ya sabes con eso que el SasuNaru también va estar presente en esta historia; es inevitable!

Gracias por el comentario!

LouiseUchiha  
No te preocupes que SasuNaru aparecerá en esta historia, pero lógicamente estará más centrado en el BoruSasu. Si te refieres a historias Naru Sasu, tengo bastantes en desarrollo y ya terminadas, así que te invito a que las leas XD


	4. Maestro y alumno

**ADVERTENCIAS**

OoC: Fuera de la personalidad dado que no se la verdadera personalidad de los personajes YA HE VISTO LA PELÍCULA. pero seguiré el curso de mis impresiones; espero que sean de vuestro agrado.

Yaoi, Chico x Chico

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)

Antes de empezar, decir que esto es una historia de amor PLATÓNICO entre maestro y alumno, si no estáis interesados en este tipo de material os invito a dejar de leer, pese que no hay connotaciones sexuales prefiero evitar malentendidos y comentarios hirientes sobre el tema^^.

* * *

 **Maestro y Alumno  
** _by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)_

El chillido del halcón en la lejanía le hizo suspirar una vez más, no tardó en recibir una reprimenda por parte de Konohamaru al ver que levantaba la cabeza del trabajo, para luego seguir removiendo la tierra blanda del arrozal.

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que supuestamente Sasuke debería haber vuelto a la aldea; se hizo el duro y no fue a buscarle, ni acecharle, aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se acercara a él; aunque sabía que no debía, ese era el tiempo que debía emplear con su familia.

 _"— Sasuke-kun…- empezó la mujer Uchiha-, Sasuke-kun sufre mucho, aunque Naruto y Kakashi se han asegurado que nadie ponga entredicho la fidelidad a la aldea, él sabe que no todos piensan así, y aun así el primero en no perdonarse es a él mismo…- hizo una leve pausa sin encontrarse con las miradas de sorpresa de los jóvenes. Cerró los ojos y levantó finalmente la mirada.- Es por eso que siempre está de viaje, en misiones, ayudando a otros; es su forma de 'avanzar' y que el pasado no le atrape…"_

 _" El pasado no le atrape…¿eh?"_

Desde que escuchó esas palabras trató de repasar lo que había vivido junto al que consideraba su Maestro; sin embargo se dió cuenta de lo poco que compartían a parte de satisfacer su propio fin de 'vencer a su padre con la técnica del Chidori' y por ello se sintió inexplicablemente egoísta.

Aquella mañana le llamaron de misión, más bien una basura de misión de ayudar en las tierras cercanas a Konoha a agilizar los cultivos de arroz, pero por una vez tomó la decisión de no quejarse. También pudo notar la distancia con que le trataba Sarada, seguramente no le perdonó el último comentario que le dijo y no podía reprocharle nada por ello.

 _"¿Me estoy convirtiendo en un entrometido?"_ observó uno de los puñados de bulbos de arroz en su mano. Había estado removiendo la tierra del fondo y empezado a plantar sin que realmente fuera consciente siquiera de cuando había empezado a hacerlo.

Un suave toque en uno de sus hombros le hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Ah...sí…- contestó con poco entusiasmo a su compañero de ojos ambarinos.

— Trata de centrarte...Konohamaru-Sensei lleva un buen rato gritando…

— Konoha….- no llegó a borrar su expresión de sorpresa.

— ¡Boruto! ¡arranca inmediatamente lo que hayas plantado y vuelve a empezar! ¡No me hagas repetírtelo otra vez!

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡No pienso hacerlo! -estalló sin remedio

— ¡Estás plantando torcido! ¡sabes perfectamente que nos han explicado que tiene que estar bien alineado!

— ¡No me da la gana!- respondió sin siquiera percatarse de que estaba comportando como un niño mimado, pero le avergonzaba más saber que había empezado a hacer las cosas mal.

La discusión se alargó más de lo que le hubiera gustado, seguramente, a Mitsuki y Sarada. La morena continuó trabajando, mientras el de ojos ambarinos alzaba de vez en cuando la cabeza para contemplar como Maestro y alumnos parecían estar en una competición de aleteos y alaracas. Era bastante común en ellos la explosión de Boruto chocaba de bruces con la de Konohamaru. Al final eran demasiado parecidos y por eso todo se arreglaba con un bufido final una mirada contenida y actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Boruto terminó haciendo caso al Maestro y centrándose en lo que estaba haciendo. El trabajo en el campo era extremadamente duro, y aunque se consideraba bien entrenado acabó sintiendo el dolor por partes de su cuerpo que no sabía ni que existían. Como parte de la recompensa tendrían una buena cena, baño y un lugar al que dormir.

— Ne, Konohamaru-sensei...-

— ¿Hm?- Boruto esperó a encontrarse a solas con él en la habitación que tenía reservada el adulto.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre mi padre y Sasuke?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- alzó una ceja curioso el mayor- Aún sigues con eso de derrotar a tu padre, ¿verdad?-suspiró- será mejor que lo dejes…

— No es por eso- sacudió las manos y la cabeza de forma casi caótica manteniendo una sonrisa forzada-, es solo que quiero saber sobre ellos...

Silencio.

— Ya veo…- Konohamaru miró el techo de la cabaña- Ellos dos son famosos en toda la Aldea, e incluso en los países vecinos, no hay nadie que no sepa que El Hokage y Sasuke fueron enemigos y lucharon a muerte en la guerra. Paradójicamente nadie sabe mucho más allá que eso...Incluso yo no se mucho del tema…- hizo una breve pausa- Cuando no era más que un niño decidí a hacer a tu padre mi rival en la carrera del Hokage, pero pronto supe que eso no iba a poder ser…¡a pesar de no querer rendirme! ¡Luché con todas mis fuerzas y me esforcé al máximo!. - se aclaró la garganta por un momento- Hace años hubo un ataque en la aldea. Pain era un enemigo temible de múltiples cuerpos y atacó la aldea sin que nadie lo esperara. Yo conseguí derrocar a uno…-

— Ah? No estarás aprovechando para hincar la historia, ¿verdad sensei?

— ¡C- Claro que NO!

— Ahhhh…- su tono fue de total aburrimiento

— ¡Tsk!. Ese no era al punto que quería llegar sino…- el rostro del adulto abandonó su tono vermello para volver a ponerse me felicitó...Fuí muy feliz…

Boruto no perdió detalle de la sonrisa nostálgica de su maestro, si sus cálculos no eran malos, apenas tendría 13 años cuando ocurrió ese suceso, y sabía por los libros que el ataque de Pain fue uno de las terribles que sufrió la aldea, obligando a reconstruirla por completo.

— Pero los ojos del ahora Hokage nunca miraron hacia mi dirección, siempre estaban posados en la espalda de Uchiha Sasuke. No importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor, siempre sus pasos iban en esa dirección; nunca olvidó a sus amigos pero en especial a él.

— Al parecer estuvo años buscándole…

— Sí...4 o 5, no lo recuerdo- no meditó mucho su respuesta ante de seguir-...pero finalmente Sasuke decidió volver a Konoha. Todos pensaron que no era buena idea, pero el anterior Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, apostó por su inocencia. Sasuke abandonó de nuevo la aldea, pero esta vez como ninja de Konoha. Al parecer sufrió un cambio radical, no se si por el viaje o por lo que sucedió entre ellos, pero cuando se juntan pasa el fenómeno "wabi sabi o furyu monji"

— EL "wabi sabi" ?

— Ya sabes, cuando sólo necesitan una mirada para entender un pensamiento o incluso una idea compleja; sobra decir que se dice que eso solo pasa entre los amante o las almas gemelas…Ahhh- se estiró casi perezosamente- la verdad que los envidio, en parte, ¡a mí también me gustaría encontrar alguien así! sentir ese vínculo tan fuerte.

— ….-

¿Por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza? Algo parecía querer engullirlo desde lo más hondo de sus entrañas. Apenas pudo darse cuenta que el castaño le estaba mirando ¿desde cuando lo estaba haciendo?. Este entreabrió los labios con la clara intención de preguntar algo.

— Ya es hora que me vaya a dormir- se estiró y bostezó haciendo como si realmente tuviera sueño. No le preocupaba si era creíble.- Gracias por la charla ¡Buenas noches!

Fue directo hasta su habitación para luego, al escuchar a Mitsuki entrar, simular que estaba profundamente dormido. Sin abrir los ojos su mente volvió a llenarse de las palabras de Konohamaru.

 _"— Ya sabes, cuando sólo necesitan una mirada para entender un pensamiento o incluso una idea compleja; sobra decir que se dice que eso solo pasa entre los amante o las almas gemelas…Ahhh- se estiró casi perezosamente- la verdad que los envidio, en parte, ¡a mí también me gustaría encontrar alguien así! sentir ese vínculo tan fuerte."_

Nunca se había planteado que existiera un vínculo tan fuerte, si era realmente lo que Konohamaru decía, tenía mucho cariño y amor por su hermana y madre...y por mucho que odiara decirlo, por su estropicio de padre. Sin embargo nadie, ni Mitsuki, Sarada, Shikadai, Inojin…¿quien más quedaba?. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera decir con quien compartiera ese sentimiento.

Apretó bajo el futón su camiseta a la altura de su pecho. ¿Por qué se sentía tan defraudado? era el mismo vacío que experimentaba cuando era más niño al saber que su padre nunca volvería a cenar con ellos por culpa del maldito trabajo.

 _"Sasuke…¿también me abandonaría como ha hecho mi padre?"_. No pudo evitar pensar en la morena, ella apenas compartía momentos con su padre ¿Por qué tenían que parecerse en eso? _"Si es tan malo tener hijos…¿Por qué los tenéis?"_ sintió la fría punzada del odio, sin embargo el rostro que tenía en su mente no era rubio, sino moreno con una mirada desinteresada por todo…

Entonces recordó de nuevo. Recordó la oficina del Hokage donde ellos dos se sonrieron con sinceridad. Maldito el momento que lo recordó, de nuevo le abrumaron los sentimientos de aquel momento ¿Por qué él? ¿por qué el Hokage podía tener esa sonrisa?

 _"— Ese no era al punto que quería llegar sino…- el rostro del adulto abandonó su tono vermello para volver a ponerse me felicitó...Fuí muy feliz… Pero los ojos del ahora Hokage nunca miraron hacia mi dirección, siempre estaban posados en la espalda de Uchiha Sasuke. No importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor, siempre sus pasos iban en esa dirección; nunca olvidó a sus amigos pero en especial a él."_

 _"- ¿Y crees que con eso ganarás el respeto de tu padre?- Sarada se acomodó a su lado sujetando delicadamente su largo mechón de pelo moreno. - Dices que yo soy buena en todo...pero eso no parece impresionarle a mi padre en lo más mínimo...Al fin al cabo, se necesitan más que un puñado de técnicas para que los demás te reconozcan…"_

Pasó a sentir abatimiento, era cierto que era un poco, bastante, desastre y no era para nada tan habilidoso como lo era la última descendiente Uchiha, sin embargo si entrenaba duramente podría llegar a ser un gran ninja; pero era evidente que eso no impresionaba al mayor de los Uchiha.

 _"Entonces haciéndome simplemente fuerte…¿No alcanzaré que me tengas en cuenta?"_ Miró la palma de la mano con que había estado apretando su camisa en la oscuridad, como si esta pudiera darle alguna respuesta. Simplemente la dejó caer y suspiró profundamente con aire derrotado.

De alguna manera encontró el sueño en mitad del vendaval de emociones que le arrollaron aquella noche, cuanto más sabía más infeliz se encontraba sin poder comprender el porqué de aquellos sentimientos.

.

.

.

La misión ya había concluido, Sarada se adelantó, seguramente para apurar lo que iban a ser las últimas horas con su padre o en familia, al parecer la Uchiha respetaba a su padre de una manera diferente que él. Era una relación extraña, de respeto, pero distante.

 _"Seguramente se irá sin ver mis progresos...aunque después de lo que me ha dicho Konohamaru-sensei…"_ Observó sus manos con poco entusiasmo, al final tendría que mejorar mucho más si quería progresar en su misión de derrotar al bobo de su padre.

Caminó por la calle principal de Konoha sumergido en sus variopintos pensamientos. No lograba entender porqué estaba tan perturbado, no se recordaba tan emocionalmente inestable. Por un momento quedó totalmente congelado al reconocer en la distancia la forma de la capa y ante todo la forma de caminar, hasta juraría que algo le hizo levantar la mirada en ese preciso momento por algo. Ahí estaba Uchiha Sasuke de camino a lo que parecía la torre del Hokage.

Sin pensarlo un momento se apartó de la calle principal hasta uno de los callejones laterales para luego saltar sobre los tejados de las casas, le había perdido de vista pero apostaba que iba a ver a su padre, seguramente el viejo trataría de alejarle de él.

— Es una molestia, pero supongo que lleva demasiado tiempo trabajando…-

 _"Esa voz…"_ Boruto pudo identificar la voz del padre de Shikadai.

— Ya veo, entonces volveré más tarde…

— Mah, Sasuke, ¿tienes un momento?

El joven rubio apenas encontraba el valor para asomarse, escondido tras la protección del un murete afinaba el oído lo más que podía para poder así enterarse de algo...los adultos siempre parecían estar tramando algo...Sin embargo no escuchó la voz de Sasuke de vuelta al consejero de su padre; pero sí escuchó el suspiro de este.

— ¿Podrías mirar este caso? Inteligencia está bastante atareada y las reformas del Hokage aún están en periodo de...esos rollos legales, me falta personal y estamos retrasando nuestro trabajo por la cantidad de informes que llegan cada mañana…

— Hn,...entiendo…

— Ten, aquí esta el rollo; seguramente podrás descubrir algo en el despacho de este, me atrevo a no equivocarme al decir que has descifrado cosas mucho más complejas en tus viajes.

— Echaré un vistazo…

— Te lo agradezco en nombre del Hokage y mis subordinados. - Boruto escuchó los pies de este deslizarse arrastrando levemente para luego escuchar los pasos alejarse tranquilamente del pasillo. - Cuando tengas algo avisame, no te haré esperar…-

Los pasos de Sasuke no tardaron en hacerse notar, aunque estos eran mucho más sigilosos comparados con lo de Nara. Con el máximo sigilo que pudo, empezó a seguir al moreno que volvió a meterse entre la gente en la calle principal. Iba con calma, sin prisa, hizo que Boruto pudiera seguirle con mayor facilidad.

Tras caminar por quince minutos se desvió hasta las escaleras que le llevarían a la colina Moderna de Konoha, donde se encontraban los edificios de cristal más altos, dejando atrás el barrio de Konoha Antigua. Finalmente tras un buen ejercicio auto-impuesto de espionaje, se detuvo ante las puertas de un edificio.

Boruto contuvo la respiración cuando muy lentamente Sasuke empezó a girarse en su dirección cuando ya se felicitaba interiormente por su excelente trabajo en su rol de espía.

— Una vez entre en el edificio no te será fácil seguirme, ¿por qué no te acercas y dejas de incomodarme?

¿¡Le había detectado?! ¿Todo este tiempo simplemente estaba haciendo como que no sentía su presencia?. Con el orgullo herido Boruto se presentó ante el adulto metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mirando al suelo con lo hombros tensos y tez poco relajada. Cuando llegó a la altura del adulto alzó la mirada lentamente...No había dicho nada y su curiosidad pudo más que su enfado interno.

— Vamos- ordenó.

El edificio era moderno y era de esos que ofrecían alquiler de grandes salas a empresas. En recepción no les pusieron problemas en cuanto presentó el rollo con el sello del Departamento de Inteligencia a orden del Hokage. Su destino: Cuarta planta.

— ¿Que venimos a hacer a aquí? -

No pudo contener más su curiosidad, el moreno no había dicho ni una palabra, el trayecto en el ascensor había sido extrañamente ...incómodo y satisfactorio a partes iguales.

 _"No puedo evitar parar de pensar que se ve tan genial…"_

— Buscamos información…- fueron las primeras palabras del adulto una vez abrió con una llave la puerta de un despacho.

— ¿De qué?- preguntó con poco entusiasmo observando la foto que había sobre el gran escritorio.

Era una foto de familia de un hombre y dos niñas que parecían ser de la misma edad, podrían ser gemelas.

— Sobre quién estaba aquí...se han encontrado que ha desaparecido parte del dinero que tenía registrado…

— Así que es un fraude…- suspiró con poco entusiasmo, esperaba algo mucho mejor.- . ¿Por qué simplemente no le interrogas?.

— Aún no puedo interrogar a los muertos- soltó a bocajarro haciendo que el menor se interesara por ello.

— ¿¡Le han asesinado?!-

Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia el joven, seguramente debía tener cara de idiota ilusionado pero sería la primera misión importante de su vida. La mirada del adulto volvió a los archivadores buscado información.

— No, intoxicación de marisco, al parecer era alérgico...estaba de viaje, su familia aún no sabe nada.

— Oh…- por una parte su entusiasmo se fue esfumando; aunque por otro no podía evadir que alguien había muerto.

Desde ese momento Sasuke no dijo una sola palabra centrándose en buscar en los cajones de los archivadores, separando los archivos que pensaba que podrían contener algo de información importante. Boruto pasó a aburrirse mortalmente, podría ser que Sasuke le pareciera muy cool, pero el verle rebuscando en archivos no era su visión preferida de él.

Se balanceaba aburrido en el asiento del sospechoso cuando una decoloración en el mueble le llamó la atención. Rascó con la uña y luego palpó por los alrededores sin resultado, necesitó un rato hasta darse cuenta de unas marcas de como raíles y con un certero tirón en la zona adecuada apareció un compartimento secreto donde había una pequeña libreta llena de números.

No necesitó llamar al adulto este se acercó interesado en aquel crujido que hizo el mueble, y el rubio se permitió alzar la libreta con aire altivo entregandola en mano al moreno. este, rápidamente abrió la libreta. Entre las páginas encontraron un número que parecía ser una contraseña. Uchiha sospechó que debía ser de alguno de los archivadores que estaría con código.

— Ni hablar...Esto tiene que ser una contraseña del ordenador.

— Solo tiene cuatro dígitos…

— ¡Qué te juegas que yo tengo razón!-

Sin esperar su consentimiento el rubio encendió el ordenador, aunque para sorpresa de los dos no había ventana de inicio de sesión con contraseña. Claro que no tendría sentido apuntar un número que tendrías que introducir todos los días en el trabajo.

El ordenador era típico de un empresario, lleno de facturas y mails y tras mucho trastear Boruto descubrió que se trataba de un usuario secreto de una lista de correo.

— ¡Ja! ¡Chupate esa!

— Hn, nada mal...

Sasuke había esperado pacientemente y en un principio el joven se sintió observado y valorado por el adulto pero pronto se sintió tan sumergido que olvidó totalmente su presencia. Enseguida que encontró la lista de mails Sasuke le empezó a dar instrucciones. Las horas pasaron, casi sin que se diera cuenta; hasta que finalmente llegaron a la conclusión.

— Así que el tipo tenía un amante, ¡tsk! a pesar de tener mujer e hijas…¿Qué es lo que os pasa a los adultos?

— Pobre mujer…- Suspiró Sasuke, para sorpresa de Boruto, mirando el papel.

— Si, será mejor que no se le diga nada aunque no se si eso se puede hacer…- ante la frialdad del moreno por un momento podría parecer que no tendría escrúpulos a la hora de realizar bien su trabajo. Fue un triunfo el saber que no era un cretino.

— Me refiero a la de este número.

— ¿AH?

— Durante tantos años, oculta ...siendo nada, recompensada con unos cuantos regalos para hacerla callar… -miró de reojo la facturas de una cuenta B- siendo algo vergonzoso y oculto…

— ….- Bolt no podía articular palabra, no esperó nada de eso.

— No podrá ir a su funeral.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso…?

Sin cuidado golpeó la superficie de la mesa frente al ordenador que acababa de hackear, se sentía descubierto, de alguna manera no pudo ocultar la rabia de que entre adultos se engañaran de aquella manera. Sentía compasión por las dos niñas que habían perdido a su padre y por la mujer que tendría que enterarse que había sido engañada. Las dos miradas se enfrentaron en silencio aunque Boruto podía sentir sus propias pulsaciones.

— No hay razón para decirtelo…-

— ¡EY, QUE YO...!- Estalló temiendo ser tratado como un infante de nuevo. ¡Era tan jodidamente humillante que lo desplazaran siempre!

— Te lo mostraré…- el moreno dejó la hoja donde la había encontrado perdiendo totalmente el interés-

— …¿Ah? - no supo cómo reaccionar. Su voz parecía sería ¿o le estaba tomando el pelo?

— Me iré en un par de días

— Pero me has dicho que…

— Tienes tiempo para prepararte, te llevaré conmigo…

Uchiha giró sobre sus talones dejando a Boruto aún transpuesto sin acabar de creerse que acababa de pasar, el adulto tuvo que llamarle la atención cuando este iba a abandonar la oficina. Con una rápida carrera acabó de nuevo a su lado con ese incómodo pero ala vez placentero silencio. No pudo evitar volver a desviar la mirada hacia arriba observando el perfil del moreno con media cara tapada por el largo mechón de pelo.

El entusiasta y saltarín corazón del joven Uzumaki apenas podía dejarle pensar en lo que estaba pasando, aquella sensación extraña le hacía sentir pesadez en la boca del estómago, casi incapaz de tragar su propia saliva, sin hacerlo de forma ruidosa; además en ese silencio.

Solo habían cuatro pisos hasta el rellano, y el tiempo transcurrió de forma totalmente dividida: muy lentamente haciendo que el el menor fuera consciente casi de cada latido de su corazón, el frío en sus brazos erizó su dorado vello hasta la base de la nuca, para luego bajar hasta la baja espalda. Sin embargo notaba su cara extrañamente caliente notando ese bombeo en las orejas. También fue rápido, aquella agradable sensación duró demasiado poco. Sasuke abandonó el ascensor sin decir nada más dejándole en su interior sin saber que decir y cómo reaccionar.

La capa negra ondeó en traspasando la puerta acristalada del bloque de edificios y todo estalló, le dolía la cara, le dolía mucho cuando esa amplia sonrisa cruzó todo su rostro y su pecho se hinchó con orgullo hacia si mismo: iba a compartir un viaje con Sasuke, como si su sueño se hubiera convertido en realidad...Pero no era idiota sabía que todo aquello eran solo fantasías de su mente, pero por corto que fuera ese viaje le demostraría que sería alguien digno de su compañía.

Él también abandonó el edificio con una carrera ligera deseando reir entusiasmado, al abrir la puerta pudo ver en la distancia aún la capa ondeante de Uchiha perdiéndose cada vez más entre la gente que paseaba por la calle. Contrariamente a lo que pensaba no sintió´deseos de ir tras él, ya tendría tiempo para estar a solas.

Con la velocidad del rayo sacó su móvil del interior de su pantalón para teclear en el grupo de amigos.

\- Hey! Hacemos mañana unas maquinas recreativas?

\- No puedo, mi madre me tiene de compras.

\- Yo podría pasarme dependiendo de la hora…

\- Tu y yo podríamos quedar en la estatua del centro mientras el resto se decide a venir.

\- Muy bien! No me hagas esperar Mitsuki…a las cuatro!

Guardó el móvil en el interior de su bolsillo y alzó el mentón como nunca había hecho antes o recordaba, su propia sombra reflejada en los escaparates le hizo detenerse. Estaba sonriendo, demasiado ampliamente, ¡tendría que controlarse!.

Con las palmas golpeó sus mofletes adoptando una expresión algo más neutra pero enseguida apareció la sonrisa; empezó a reír sujetándose el vientre, reía tontamente sin que hubiera un verdadero motivo. Aunque había gente que se giró a mirar, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y emprendió una larga carrera hasta su casa, moría de ganas de contarle a su madre la gran noticia.

.

.

.

— Deberíamos decírselo a tu, padre

— Mamá, por favor… - golpeó la mesa con una mano cuando se levantaba dispuesto a lavar sus platos.

— Es tu padre, Boruto…

— Sólo es mi padre cuando le conviene, me parece a mi…- bufó sin darle importancia hasta llegar al fregadero— , es el amigo del Hokage, así que no creo que encuentre pegas en que vaya con él…

— Sin embargo, tiene que saberlo…

Apretó las manos y la espuma de la esponja se escurrió entre sus delgados dedos. Frunció los labios con más fuerza de la que esperaba, la tensión se acomuló en sus hombros, tenía que controlarse, con una mala respuesta no tendría ni la aprobación de su madre, aunque estaba dispuesto a ir con o sin su aprobación.

 _" Seguro que le importa si me voy con él...si fuera con otro…"_

El pensamiento le vino salpicado con manchas de ira que no podía comprender, quería ir con Sasuke, pero si su padre se negaba, no era solo la palabra de su padre, sino la del Hokage y ya se veía bajo la verguenza de que le fueran a buscar y le llevaran de vuelta a la fuerza; no podría aguantar tal humillación...y mucho menos justo delante de Sasuke.

— Mamá, ¿conoces a Sasuke-sensei?

— No he compartido muchas cosas con él, es el mejor amigo de tu padre...pero lejos de eso apenas se nada de él.

— Pero sabes que es una persona reservada que no dice las cosas por nada, ¿verdad?

— ….es cierto que utiliza las palabras justas….pero…

— Esta invitación no volverá a ocurrir ¡lo sabes, verdad?!

La azabache apartó por un momento la mirada del menor sin dar una respuesta.

— Si no consigo ir ahora con él, nunca podré hacerlo…

— Deberías al menos aprobar el examen de Chuunin…

— ¡Mi viejo no era Chuunin cuando viajó con su maestro! - Apartó las manos del fregadero abriendo los brazos esperando que pudiera ver lo vulnerable que era — Por favor, mamá, esta es una ocasión especial en que realmente podré demostrar a mi padre en quien me puedo convertir. Si me quedo aquí sé que no avanzaré igual...mi padre necesitó ese entrenamiento especial…-

La Hyuuga seguía sin estar convencida sin devolverle la mirada, suspiró de forma disimulada. el joven Uzumaki también lo hizo dejándose llevar por el silencio, toda aquella energía se evaporaba a cada segundo que pasaba, recordando cómo caía en un agujero mientras veía la estela de su maestro en la distancia, bañado en el sol, como ocurrió en su sueño.

— Mamá…- Se acercó con paso calmado y sujetó una de sus delicadas manos, ella le miró al fin - Mi padre ha ganado el respeto de toda la aldea convirtiéndose en quien quería ser...encontrar su lugar en la aldea...déjame encontrar mi lugar también...

La mujer le miró a los ojos y Boruto supo que algo había surtido efecto en la mirada de su madre aunque sabía que seguía negándose.

— Déjame pensarlo…

— Esta bien…- lentamente soltó su mano, tenía que ceder...por el momento.

 _"Lo siento, mamá, no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente…"_

.

.

.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿o te lo estás inventando?

Inojin y Boruto pulsaban de forma frenética los botones y el Joystick en las recreativas de Vs, pero nadie reparaba en ellos, todos hacían lo mismo llenándose el lugar de ruidos similares. A boruto le gustaba esas máquinas competitivas en que los dos se sentaban frente a frente, muchas veces no sabías contra quien luchabas. y eso añadía más tensión. No era el mejor jugando a ese juego pero de sus amigos era el mejor si tenía el día.

— No, si todo va bien mañana me voy…

— Con el padre de Sarada ¿eh?- Shikadai aún no salía de su asombro

— Es una buena noticia, Boruto. No es de extrañar que uno de los ninjas más cualificados quiera entrenar al Hijo del Hokage

— No sería la ilusión de mi vida…¿estas seguro?

— Nunca lo he estado tanto…¿Ah?...¡¿ AH!? - Ese segundo de distracción por el comentario de Shikadai, le valió a Inojin rematar al personaje del joven Uzumaki.

— Pue espero que te vaya mejor que con esto...estas perdiendo tu toque Boruto…- rió con cierta burla el más pálido.

— ¡Bah! Cuando regrese os daré a todos una paliza, ¡os lo aseguro!

— Valientes palabras- sonrió Mitsuki- Al fin al cabo no se puede esperar menos del...

— ¡Ya deja el rollo ese del hijo del Hokage!- gruñó por lo bajo Uzumaki- No es como si yo lo hubiera pedido...yo no soy mi padre…

Por un momento los jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio e Inojin bajó del asiento de la recreativa observando con detalle a Boruto. Por un momento el de las mejillas marcadas frunció los labios, los torció levemente con desagrado. Y es que él no quería seguir los pasos de su padre, pero parecía que todo el mundo lo daba por hecho, y él simplemente actuaba de forma rebelde para no ser tan evidente.

— Bueno, lo importante es saber que te perderemos de vista una buena temporada…- Nara habló de forma casi aburrida llevándose las manos tras la cabeza.- Tendremos que buscarnos un nuevo compañero para el Online Inojin.

— Ah, es cierto- le dió la razón-, por suerte no será muy difícil dada su habilidad…

— ¡EY! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Que os estoy escuchando!

— Por cierto, ¿qué dicen tus padres?, mi madre me quitaría la idea ...a su manera...-

Tanto Nara como Yamanaka se estremecieron al recordar a sus respectivas madre y sus contundentes métodos de persuasión. Suspiraron.

— La madre de Bolt es diferente, es afable como su padre, ¿no es así, Boruto?. -Le defendió el de pelo blanco

— Sí, pero eso no le quita que sea su madre...por muy amable que sean, los hijos son otra cosa…- Añadió el ninja de tinta.

— ¡No hay problema! La tengo casi convencida, ¡es cosa de tiempo que caiga!

— ¿Casi?- La ceja de Shikadai se alzó un buen tanto.

— Tiene dudas, pero haré que lo reflexione…

— Seguro que el Hokage le acaba de convencer…- Siguió Inojin- Al fin al cabo, Sasuke y tu padre son muy buenos amigos…

— Sí…-

Boruto contuvo con todas sus fuerzas la carcajada que deseaba salir de su pecho. No tenía intenciones de decirle nada a su padre, no se lo merecía; toda su vida había estado ausente, no tenía derecho a opinar por algo así, solo le debía su respeto y agradecimiento a su madre, ella siempre había estado ahí, aunque le doliera que se desplazara de su lado centrándose en Himawari más que en él, pero era el hermano mayor, debía ser fuerte...y de eso consistía ese viaje, tenía un fuerte pálpito. Ese viaje le iba a cambiar...y eso era lo que más deseaba, cambiar, que la gente no asociara todo lo que hacía con lo que hizo su padre en el pasado...Además estaba su Sensei…

 _"Sasuke-sensei…"_

Él nunca le sermoneaba, se limitaba a enseñarle, aunque no podía evitar pensar que le gustaría que hubiera una relación más cercana. Con Sarutobi Konohamaru no se llevaba mal, era tan cercano que casi parecía un hermano mayor, se veía que se preocupaba con ellos...y seguramente le apreciaría más si no estuviera tan obsesionado con que su padre le influyera tanto…¿cuantas veces le hablaba vanagloriado al Hokage?. Pero Uchiha Sasuke era distinto, no hablaba de él, parecía el único que no estaba atontado por el 'efecto Naruto'.

Se estremeció al recordar la escena que presenció en la torre del Hokage, donde su padre abrazó al moreno...Su padre tenía fama de ser abierto, amigable y un buen anfitrión...quizás demasiado, pero aquel abrazo fue diferente al que podría haberle dado a Kazekage; otro gran amigo de la familia.

 _"Quien iba a pensar que pudiera ser tan pegajoso...que verguenza…"_

pasó el resto del día con sus amigos aprovechan do la que iba a ser la última tarde que iban a compartir juntos hasta que se fuera de viaje. No sabía cuando iba a volver, sin embargo Inojin insistió bastante en mantenerse en contacto y por desgaste consiguió que cediera.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegó el día, había tenido que hacer muchos mérito para encontrarse ese día, justo delante de la puerta de Konoha, no había salido las primeras luces de la mañana y todo estaba húmedo por el rocío del amanecer y la nieblas matutinas típicas de la tierra del fuego. Estaba tan ilusionado que temía que el moreno se diera cuenta, le estaba esperando en la puerta, aún cerrada.

— Vaya, aun hay gente que madruga más que nosotros, Izumo- la voz provenía de uno de los encargados de vigilar las puertas de la aldea.

— ¿Vas a secuestrar al hijo del Hokage?- se acercó el otro, Kotetsu, con una sonrisa a la otra ala de la puerta doble. Se estaba dirigiendo a Sasuke

 _"Es Boruto…no 'hijo del Hokage"_

Una vez las puertas se abrieron el moreno miró al de mejillas marcadas con su expresión neutra de siempre. Su cargamento siempre era ligero, solo una bandolera con lo que vivía el día a día. El tuvo que dejar varias cosas atrás...seguro que su madre no aprobaría que hubiera dejado fuera la mitad del cargamento de comida que le había matado, así como varios repelente de insectos. ¡No tenía 8 años!

— ¿Has avisado a tu familia?

— ¡SÍ!- De ninguna manera podía ocultar su alegría

— ¿Y a Naruto?

— Ese viejo no tiene nada que hacer con mi vida, está ocupado en sus mierdas de Hokage, así que…

— Hn, por eso le he avisado yo…- le interrumpió

— ¿¡AH!? - se sobresaltó por un momento el menor- ¡Bah! mejor así así no escucharé su sermón cuando vuelva...- sonrió con superioridad llevándose las manos tras la cabeza.- ¿Ves? esa es la diferen…

-— ¿La diferencia entre...?-

Boruto se tensó lo máximo que le permitieron los músculos, durante unos segundos había crecido unos centímetros de lo tensa que tuvo la espalda al escuchar la voz de su padre justo detrás.

— ¡Tú, viejo! ¿Desde cuando estas espiandonos?

— ¿Espiandote? Estás en la calle, es un lugar público y no eres precisamente discreto…

— ¡Bah!

— Llegas tarde…- La voz del moreno se dirigió hacia el Hokage cosa que hizo que Boruto acentuará una mueca de desagrado para mirar luego a su progenitor como si se tratara de un desconocido del cual desconfiar

— Ja, ja, ja… se lo mucho que te molesta…- Boruto pasó a mirar la cara de Sasuke pero permanecía como siempre, igual de inexpresivo. Acto seguido pasó a mirar a su padre sorprendido, esa sonrisa tan sincera y risa fresca hacía años que no la escuchaba, esa risa que echaba tanto de menos. -He tenido que atender unos asuntos antes, me alegro haber llegado a tiempo...Gracias, Sasuke.

— Hn-

El más joven no hacía más que alternar la mirada de uno al otro, sus voces eran las de siempre pero había un puntito de calidez en ellas a pesar que sus gestos y sus palabras fueran formales, quizás Naruto se mostrara un poco más cercano. A él le hacía llamarle Hokage o Séptimo, pero la cercanía entre ellos dos no dejó de sorprenderle a fin al cabo pasaban largas temporadas con miles de millas de distancia.

— Vale, Vale, ¿Podemos irnos ya?- rechinó los dientes - tengo mucho entrenamiento por delante…

— Boruto…- Naruto se inclinó acercándose a su hijo, este notó sus mejillas adquirir una bochornosa calidez; el momento paterno se evaporó tan pronto Naruto le puso la manos sobre la cabeza y le estrujó el cráneo con los dedos como si se tratara de un garfio de las máquinas expendedoras de peluches.

— Procura no darme problemas fuera de la villa, o iré personalmente a darte de cachetadas.

— ¡JA!- Aventó el menor sin cuidado- Pues ahora lo haré solo por curiosidad de cuanto tardas en cumplir tu palabra.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, Uchiha desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras Naruto dejaba caer los hombros como si se tratara de una aplastante derrota.

— Ya veo…- Suspiró sin añadir nada más. El pecho del menor sufrió un leve pinchazo al ver por un momento ese rostro abatido.

 _"No le creas, es una actuación, además, se lo merece, no le hubiera dicho eso si no fuera verdad y a él tampoco le hubiera afectado. Es un mentiroso, ¡siempre lo ha sido!"_

Su mandíbula se tensó cuando la mirada azulada pasó a la de su Sensei.

— Sasuke, en Konoha siempre hay un lugar para ti, recuerdalo…- El moreno asintió de forma solemne y breve. Compartieron una breve mirada antes que el rubio sonriera apartando la mirada hacia su mano derecha - Se que se está convirtiendo en una costumbre pero…- el Hokage rebuscó en sus bolsillos ofreciendo un móvil a Sasuke.

Uchiha miró por más tiempo el móvil que a los ojos del rubio desde apareció, luego volvió a mirarle y extendió la mano para que se lo entregara. Tan pronto lo tuvo en la mano lo escondió en el interior del bolsillo y miró al menor.

— Nos vamos…- Sin más ceremonias se dió la vuelta emprendiendo su viaje.

Boruto le siguió de cerca evadiendo la mirada de su padre y mucho menos respondió a la llamada que escuchó.

— Conviértete en un buen ninja…

Sus pisadas no se detuvieron, continuó hacia delante con la mirada al frente, frunciendo el ceño, escuchó los pasos de Naruto alejarse, para su sorpresa no se trataba de un clon. No sabía cómo tomarse esas palabras, por un lado se sentía conmovido, pero por otro…¡él no quería ser lo mismo que su padre,no quería ser un buen ninja y cumplir sus malditas exigencias! Además ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan hipócrita? Ahora que se iba actuaba como si realmente le importara.

 _"Estando de viaje no me decepcionarás más…"_ La azulada mirada del niño se desvió a la amplia espalda del adulto, a medida que caminaba su capa se bamboleaba de un lado a otro casi de forma hipnótica. _"Sasuke-sensei...a quien no voy a fallar, es a tí"._

.

.

.

El paso de Sasuke era más rápido de lo que esperaba, a simple vista no parecía muy acelerado, pero para su desgracia Boruto empezaba a sentirse como en su sueño quedándose poco a poco cada vez más atrás, tenía que acelerar el paso y no quería parecer débil por lo que no protestó; en ningún momento sospechó que acabaría sudando y jadeando. Uchiha fue ganando cada vez más distancia, no se detuvo, ni miró atrás.

Cuando le logró alcanzar estaba en un pequeño claro, sentado en un tronco mohoso con la hoguera ya encendida...se avergonzó de si mismo. Sasuke iba dejándole marcas cada cierta distancia a medida que avanzaba, dejándole atrás. Se sintió un lastre. Se acercó en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma disimulada, librando el peso de su espalda; llevaba poca cosa en su mochila, pero al final del día acabaron sintiéndose como una gran carga.

Tomó asiento con un gran suspiro y las tripas no tardaron en delatarle, sin embargo Sasuke solo le miró de reojo sin añadir nada. Su única mano se dirigió al bolsillo sacando el móvil que le había dado Naruto esa mañana, el menor le miró con curiosidad, aunque algo desilusionado esperando que fuera algo para llevarse a la boca. ¿Iba a pedir la comida? en mitad del bosque dudaba que llegara el servicio de reparto... ¿anotar algo en la agenda?. Su sorpresa fue creciendo cuando vió al adulto acomodar el artefacto sobre sus rodillas y con una habilidad que no esperaba de alguien con un solo brazo sacó, la carcasa, además que era de esas que son con pestaña en la que tienes que usar las dos manos y un destornillador para abrirla…¡lo hizo con pasmosa facilidad!.

"No me digas que va a piratear el móvil de alguna manera...o quizás va cambiar la tarjeta para que no sepan con quien está en contacto?

La mente de Boruto empezó a nublarse con ideas de espías como había visto en la televisión. Sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo sabiendo que iba a presenciar algo que no iba quedar indiferente ni en el olvido. ¡Su maestro era realmente genial!.

Cuando Uchiha sacó la batería, extendiendo el brazo hacia él ofreciéndosela en silencio.

— ¿Ah-eeeh?

— Te sirve para el tuyo ¿verdad?

— Sí- la aceptó manteniendo la mirada en la batería, parecía del tamaño y del voltaje adecuado.

— Al parecer a vosotros os gustan demasiado estos chismes, así podrás mantenerlo cargado...

— Ah, sí, claro...pero qué pasa con el tuyo…

La hábil mano del moreno volvió a ensamblar el teléfono y tirarlo sin ningún cuidado al interior de su bandolera.

Lo que Boruto aún no sabía cuál iba a ser el destino final de aquel aparato. En el siguiente pueblo Uchiha Sasuke lo vendió para sacar un dinero extra, pero tampoco demasiado, dado que al no tener batería bajaba un poco su precio.

Más tarde antes de abandonar definitivamente el pueblo de paso acabaría tomarse un té gratis en una de las casas de té que había en el camino. Boruto empezó a roer el dango que el adulto le había comprado, mirando de reojo su inalterable perfil.

 _"Ya veo...así que el halcón, ¿eh?"_ Una gota fría de sudor resbaló por la sien de rubio.

Sin duda había presenciado algo que no iba a quedar en el olvido.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hasta aquí hemos llegado! espero que os haya gustado y haya arrancado alguna media sonrisilla. Avisar que este fic va a ser corto, no va ser como NO SOY TU AMIGO o GENJUTSU, estoy disfrutando mucho haciéndolo, pero creo que lo haré concluir en dos capítulo lo sumo.

Una cosa más! En otros fanfic hago eso de enviaros un PM con la respuesta a vuestro comentario, y lo haré! pero también lo dejaré aquí pegado porque mucha gente ha sacado a relucir el Gaiden y me gustaría que todo que le interese lo lea por si quiere que lo sigamos comentando en privado. Espero que no os importe ;A;

Y con esto...Nos vemos en el próximo! Sed Felices!

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

Kyaaaaa

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Respecto alas otras que me comentas no las shippeo en absoluto, sin embargo esta nueva generación es demasiado 'Nueva'. Veremos qué nos depara! De momento veo solo BoruSasu, en la película Boruto babea más que Naruto al ver a Sasuke (en mi opinion XDDD). La relación Sarada- Naruto la encuentro más de admiración y casi algo egoísta. por arte de la menor, aunque siempre le trata con la distancia de respeto.

GIIMss

Primero de todo muchas gracias por haber comentado en la historia! y..por supuesto que tienen lógica! Y cuando ya vi la película desde luego que me ha impulsado más a seguir con esta historia...si es que YO veo el amor ahí flotando en el aire! Lo huelo y lo quiero! XDD

El final de Naruto ya ha sido largamente comentado pero a estas alturas ha quedado más que claro que no ha sido un 'final' propiamente dicho, sino estan alargando la agonía de la sería en forma de placebo y de la nueva serie de Boruto, por lo que he visto esta serie podría haberse hecho en el mundo de NARUTO muchos años después...no era necesario hacer los descendientes.

La verdad es que la pareja de Boruto y Sarada no me gusta NADA, lo considero casi un insulto para los SasuNaru y los Narusaku 'Toma tu regalo de compensación' si no se unen en esta versión será en la otra…' Sinceramente, se lo podrían haber ahorrado …

La relación en el fic de estos dos...veremos como termina! Espero que sigas leyendo el fic! w

FourSN

Muchas gracias por tu comentario en mi BoruSasu, la verdad es que estoy disfrutando hacer esta historia de forma diferente a hacerle SNS, me abre otras posibilidades y me gusta! Ya tienes actualización de fic si estas interesada en leerlo ;)

Funeral of the Humanity

Ay, que cosas más bonitas que me dices! XDDD *blush*

La relación de Boruto con Naruto o estoy tratando de una forma menos dura y gratuita que en la película y el manga de Boruto, aún no entiendo porque Naruto iba a abandonar su familia eso que tanto ha ansiado por un montón de papeles, es cierto que Konoha pasa a ser su 'familia' pero tampoco descuidaba a la suya, en todos los filers que han hecho en Naruto Minato siempre tenía un momento para Naruto, y Naruto no para Boruto?...No me lo creo. Ser Hokage es su sueño, si. pero no su esclavitud, Naruto no es esclavo de nada. Así que creo que las reacciones de Boruto son normales.

LOL la escen adle beso creo que es una de las escenas del manga que MENOS sasunarusasu es, pero siempre esta bien recordarselo a Naruto para que muera de vergüenza! XDDD La mente aguda de Boruto seguramente la sacó de sus amigos; a este yo le veo criado en la calle. ;A;

La verdad es que me duele ver a Naruto tan poco fiel a si mismo como nos muestran en Boruto, por lo que decidí hacerle más como yo veo una relación entre ellos dos! Yo se que Se adorarían, siempre hay peleas entre padres, peroa pesar que Boruto está en esa época difícil, pero se le ve buen chico!

Ha pasado más de un año y ¿te crees que aun no puedo verles como pareja? a ver si que puedo, pero como tontos colegiales, no puedo verles desatando pasión o madurez LOL y que niño no se mete con sus padres cuando se ponen cariñosos? XDDD

El sueño de Boruto, se me ocurrió mientras dormía LOL es curioso! la verdad es que lo veía todo tan idílico...es una lástima que no supe trasladarlo al papel/pantalla. ;A;

Que sepas que Boruto no va descansar hasta que encuentre la manera de encontrarán un hueco para poder adentrarse más en el corazoncito de su Sensei 3. Y como has dicho yo no le veo mal chico, simplemente se arrepiente demasiado tarde, cuando el daño ya está hecho, eso creo que he hecho que lo heredara de mi….Quizás por eso estoy disfrutando tanto este fic!

LOL

Muchas gracias por seguirme y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y estés con ganas de más! y Muchas gracias por tus extensos y cariñosos comentarios, de verdad que me das fuerzas para seguir escribiendo, aún sabiendo que soy del montón!

Cuidate mucho tu tambien :)

LoiseUchiha

Buenas! Gracias por comentar mi fic BoruSasu!

Lo siento, pero las preferencias SasuNaru o Narusasu no las tomo en cuenta :D a fin al cabo me gustan las dos y según como vaya la situación de la historia me inclino por una o por otra. u_u. Respecto al amor o platónico o cómo. Sí, es amor platónico en un inicio, no tengo idea de como va terminar, muchas veces los personajes me llevan por donde no espero XDD.

Genesis

Muchas gracia por comentar en el fic!

Respecto a la admiración de Boruto y Sasuke, creo que en mi fic casi me he quedado corta en comparación en como babaea a Sasuke Boruto en la pelicula XDD. Aún así estoy quedando satisfecha como esta que dando la relación con ellos dos :3

Buf...el Gaiden...la mayor cagada de Kishimoto. Orientar toda una serie a los Orígenes de Sarada, la verdad que me da todos los escalofríos del mundo. Yo pensé que sería algo que se resolvería enseguida, pero no...todos los capitulos de Gaiden para asegurar que es hija de Sakura, solo porque lleva gafas...aunque realmente lo que ha hecho es que las dudas aún sean más grandes con el tema del cordón Umbilical...eso lo suelen guardar las madres….y la excusa de que lo tiene por sia caso le pasa algo a Sarada y que ellas son muy amigas...me parece excesivamente pobre, Sakura tambien es medico y de las mejores...debería tenerlo Sakura. En fin.

Naruto, oh Naruto...ese no es Naruto, para empezar que es eso de 'no me llame papá, llamame Hokage o Séptimo' Le reventaba la cara! y que pusiera en duda a Sasuke...puedo entenderlo porque Sakura es el amor que nunca pudo tener y tuvo que quedarse con el premio de consolación. Ver que quien se ha llevado al que fue una vez el amor de tu vida siendo traicionado...no debe sentar bien...Pero Sasuke es como su hermano así que como mínimo debería sentirse dividido y darle la oportunidad a Sasuke que se sincerara con él.

No se si el Gaiden va a tener influencia en el futuro en la Saga de BORUTO, pero Sarada de momento es de los que menos me gusta de la nueva generación…

Lo siento por ser tan sincera en estas opiniones pero llega un momento que debo sacarlo!

Cinlayj2

Muchas gracias por comentar mi Boru Sasu!

He publicado un capítulo nuevo; y no te preocupes qeu Boruto hace tiempo que se ha dado cuenta que Sasuke es un Halcón Herido ;)

BluesoulRed.

AWW que comentario más tierno el tuyo!

De verdad que me alegro que le hayas cogido ese unto de cariño a mi Boruto!.

Y sobre el Gaiden tengo muchas cosas que decir! y la unica buena es que esta hecho por el puño de Kishimoto, pero aparcando eso es la mayor basura que ha producido para Naruto. Se nota tanto que no quería hacerlo...si hasta el corto que hizo del Tam 7 para verle la cara a Kakashi es infinitamente mejor, y eso que está a lápiz, se le ve mucho más cariño y que al menos se estaba divirtiendo haciéndolo…

BoruSarada hasta la fecha de hoy me parece la peor pareja de Naruto y con mucha diferencia, la verdad que el premio de consolación para los SasuNaru y NaruSaku es verdaderamente horrible, quién sabe si en un futuro Sarada cambia y se convierte en un personaje decente, pero hasta la fecha es altamente pateable. Por eso Sasuke huye...no la soporta!

XDD

La admiración de Sarada al Hokage...la veo tan egoísta e interesada que hasta me llega a disgustar...XDD si admirar al Naruto que todos hemos conocido, le diría que sí, que muy bien, pero ese Naruto NO es un modelo a seguir, por mucho que sea su obligación. Al menos Sasuke tiene la decencia de estar de viaje y estar desaparecido. Se supone que Naruto hablo con Itachi y le dijo que confiara en sus amigos,...Y tiene MUCHOS, no puede delegar nada en Shikamaru? Konohamaru? pedirle ayuda a Tsunade? a Shizune? a NADIE!? se queja que Sasuke lo lleva todo a sus hombros y él es el primero es sobrepasarse…-_- Sasuke algún día le dará un bofetón bueno, que se lo merece…

Eso, que las dos nos hemos calentado! XDD Nos vemos! Cuidate y gracias por comentar!


End file.
